


19 years

by Blueberrycreme



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Famous Alec, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Over the Years, Rock'N'Roll, Sex, Singer Alec, Slow Burn, So much smut, Songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 24,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrycreme/pseuds/Blueberrycreme
Summary: Alec and Magnus had been best friends since the first day in elementary school. Slowly falling in love when they grew older. That was until Alec got a record lable contract at 18 and moved to LA.What will happen, when they meet again 7 years later?





	1. leave the door wide open

**Author's Note:**

> each chapter will be named after a song

-when we were 6 years old-

Magnus had never been so nervous his whole life. Turning around, he clinched at his mother’s leg, burying his face in her jeans.  
“I don’t want to go.”, he whispered and tried to hold back tears. Smiling his mother kneeled down. “You know-“, she used her thumbs to wipe away the tears on his cheek. “-the heroes of the stories are always afraid. But in the end, they are still heroes.” His mother smiled at him. Looking down, Magnus nodded. Taking a last breath, he looked at his mother a brave smile on his face before turning around and walking into the building. 

 

Walking into the classroom, he looked around. The building was small, since their town was small too. Completely out of grey stone it had long windows and a backyard full of roses and tall trees. Overall the school looked more like a ghost friendly castle, but on the inside it was warm and comfy with the nicest teachers walking the hallways.

The classroom Magnus just walked in was in the first floor and already half filled with chatting 6 years olds. Spotting a table at the back of the room, Magnus sat down. Looking to his right, he saw a shy looking raven haired boy. Fiddling with his hands, he didn’t talk with anyone, looking as if he might have a panic attack anytime soon. Worried Magnus thought about what he could say to calm down the boy seated next to him. Smiling he leaned over. 

“Hi. I’m Magnus.”

The boy looked up, panic clear in his eyes. Nervous he stared at Magnus, before looking up with a shy smile. “I-I’m Alec. Alec Lightwood.”

“You know, even superheroes are afraid sometimes.”, Magnus said proudly.

 

-when we were 8 years old-

They had been best friends since that day. The teacher had tried to separate them due their constant talking and giggling while class several times, but gave up after a year. Their families called them Magnus and Alec more times than naming them individually, because they were a package. 

It was Magnus birthday, and his mother was throwing him a huge party in their backyard. Almost every kid from their school came, Magnus was already the most popular among them.  
There was a bounce house, a long table decorated with every food possible, even a pony. The children were running around, laughing, while the parents sat at a table under one of the trees. 

All of that, Magnus and Alec couldn’t see from their spot where they sat in the bushes. Alec had brought his guitar, even when his mother had told him no, he went back and got it. He knew how much Magnus loved the sound of him playing it and it was his best friend’s birthday. So they sat there and Alec played the easy songs he could play, his small fingers not able to reach all of the frets. Laughing Magnus lay on his back, looking up at Alec’s concentrated face. 

“You know, when I grow up I will be a famous singer.”, Alec said and looked up. “Playing in front of all the people in the world.”

“All of them?”, Magnus asked with wide eyes. 

“All of them.”, Alec nodded proudly.

Thinking for a moment, Alec put his guitar aside. “But you know, grow ups kiss and stuff.”, he said with a confused look on his face, his jet black hair falling over his eyes. Annoyed he pushed it back. 

Sitting up Magnus smiled at him. “Sure they do. That’s how you show somebody you love them.”

“By crashing your lips together?!”, Alec asked and threw his hands up in frustration. 

Laughing Magnus looked at him. “Do you want to try?”, he asked, tilting his head. They were hided from everybody, just hearing the laughter of their friends and the music playing. The grass beneath them a little damp and the sun already setting.  
Shyly Alec nodded, before leaning in. Quickly they pecked each other’s lips, pulling back laughing. 

They were 8 years old, laughing and having fun. 

 

-when we were 12 years old- 

When puberty started, Alec started to grew until he was the tallest in the whole school. And Magnus was starting to turn heads, girls and boys equally. Magnus was more confident than ever, experimenting with make up and being the king of school, while Alec was shy as always, playing guitar in the breaks and learning to get good grades. And they were still a package. 

 

-when we were 15 years old- 

When they were 15, they went to their first party together. The parents from a girl at their school weren’t at home and she invited everybody.  
Alec stood in a corner, shifting from one feet to another awkwardly. He came here with Magnus, his best friend and their friends Raphael and his siblings Izzy and Jace.  
Some kid had brought alcohol from god knows were and half of the kids had been drinking. 

Alec had tried to, wanting to fit in, but gave up after one sip of beer. It was just disgusting. So he stood there , dancing a little bit and watching his friends. Magnus stood on top of a table, dancing with a bunch of girls, drink in his hands. His hair was spiked up and the day before he had to talk with a headmaster because of his outfit. 

Luckily Magnus charmed everybody and the headmaster had agreed with him that ‘his fashion sense was an important part of exploring himself’. Alec had laughed when Magnus had come back, sitting down next to him with a smirk. Looking back at smaller friend, he saw Magnus leaning in, kissing a girl named Isobel, one year older them. 

The air was knocked out of Alec’s lungs and he had to look away. He didn’t have feelings for his best friend. He didn’t. But why did it hurt so much?

 

-when we were 16 years old-

Magnus had his first girlfriend, Camille. She was gorgeous and ice cold and Alec hated her with every cell of his body. He hated it when they were kissing each other in the breaks or the way she sat on Magnus lap laughing and throwing her hair back. 

They broke up a few months later and Alec almost did a dance when Magnus threw himself on Alec’s bed in a dramatic gesture.

That was until Magnus made out with the football star at a party, that was also when everybody, including Alec found at Magnus was bi. Not that the latter minded. He still walked the hallways of their school like he owned the goddamn place. Probably because everybody still idolized him and looked after him with heart eyes. 

With that in mind, Alec came out a month later. Magnus threw himself into Alec’s arm, hugging him tightly and told him he was proud.  
With Magnus, Alec became more confident; even playing a few songs at parties, surprising everybody with his angelic voice. 

Magnus always stood there front row, clapping and cheering the loudest. 

 

-when we were 17 years old- 

Alec was now playing at a bar down the road once a week and Magnus still came to every small concert he gave. When Alec stood on the stage he looked like a angel. Puberty hit him hard, even if Alec himself didn’t see that. He was tall and muscular due the sports he did. His hair was still raven and one evening when Alec was playing guitar and singing a song by Bob Dylan, Magnus sat at a table alone, he remembered the time they kiss when they were 6 years old. His heart aching with want. 

 

-now- 

“We fall heavy but we're so light, so leave the door wide open. So I go out there, I work the room. Exchange a face or two with everyone but you I'm coming over, to find your smile . But you've already warmed the cab for half a mile.”

The song by Alec Lightwood plastered out of the radio in Magnus truck he was riding. Gripping the wheel stronger with one hand, he turned the radio off aggressively, remembering what happened when they were 18 years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is "leave the door wide open" by black english and I love the singers voice so much


	2. ghosts

-Magnus view-

Magnus drove his truck to the supermarket, parking and hopping out. The supermarket was playing the charts and Magnus couldn’t stop the eyeroll when, once again, a Alec Lightwood song came on. Not that it was a surprise. 

 

Walking towards the fruit aisle, Magnus was deep in thought. It wasn’t a surprise. Alec was nearly always in the charts. Currently it was his song ‘leave the door wide open’ and the radio stations played it nonstop. Magnus plugged in his headphones, annoyed by the sound of his ex-best friend’s voice. Shakira started playing and Magnus continued his shopping trip with slightly swinging hips and lip syncing the songs. 

 

The day before yesterday, Magnus had made the huge mistake and pick up some magazine when walking around the town with Raphael and Catarina. Inside there were several pages dedicated to the love story of Alec Lightwood and an actor. Well, not exactly love story, more like a hook up that ended with a dramatic break up scene between the actor and his girlfriend when she found out. Magnus had sighed and tried to conceal what he was feeling. “There he goes, our shy Alec.”, Raphael had laughed and snapped the magazine out of his hands to read. 

“That makes 20 Dollar.”, the cashier told him in a bored voice, not looking up from his phone. Giving him the money, Magnus walked out of the store. It was summer in Canada and even Magnus’ university in the city a few kilometres away, where Magnus was studying, had summer break. Breathing in the fresh air, he walked back to his truck and drove home. 

In their town lived not more than 500 people and was enclosed by mountains, the lake on one end making it look like a town straight out of Disney. The only way out was a bridge on the other side of the town. Everybody knew everybody. It was a boring old town, but Magnus always missed it when he studied in the city. 

 

Hopping out of his truck, he wanted to walk into the house when he saw people walking in and out of the house across the street. It was the house of the Lightwood family and Magnus knew every inch of it. Some time ago it was equally his home as his own house. Furrowing his eyebrows, he walked into his house. 

“Mom?!”, he called out, walking into the kitchen to put down the groceries.

Soon a woman with black hair, tied in a ponytail, a smile on her nice face and dirty hands walked in. “Hey sweetie.”, she greeted and kissed his cheeks. 

“Why are there people walking in and out of Ale- the Lightwoods house?”, he asked, stopping himself from saying ‘Alecs house’.   
“Oh it’s their grandmas birthday in a few days!”, his mother said and washed her hands in the sink. She loved to work in the garden and even had her own greenhouse behind their home. 

“I know but-“, he breathed out and leaned against the kitchen counter. “I know. But that doesn’t explain why there war so many people outside the house.” 

His mother chuckled and turned around, drying her hands with a cloth. “You know it’s her 70th and she wants to have a big party.”

Humming Magnus began to unpack the groceries; he could feel his mother’s eyes on him. 

“Magnus?”, she said in a careful tone. 

“Hmm?”

“The whole family while be there and they asked us to come too… and with the whole family, I mean the whole family.”

Not really listening what she was saying, Magnus put the milk into the fridge. His mother was still leaning against the sink. 

“Yeah sure. I’m mean why not. As long as there is cake.”, Magnus laughed. 

“No sweetie.”, his mother pinched her nose. “I mean Alec will be there.”, she said in a lower voice, watching his reaction.   
Tensing up, Magnus looked at her. “Oh.”

“He is coming home for her birthday, he even cancelled one of his shows! You know, maybe you two could catch up. Talk a little bit.”, his mother tried to cheer him up, a big smile on her face. 

“You don’t really think that right?”, Magnus laughed, crossing his arms.

“Mom, we haven’t talked since almost 7 years!”

Furrowing her brows, she looked at him. 

“No mom. We will go to the birthday, just because the Lightwoods are basically family, and because I haven’t seen Izzy since almost a week, and I will do my best to ignore him.” With that, Magnus turned around an walked up the stairs. 

 

His room was inside of the turret and a spiral staircase led up to it. Opening his door, he walked towards his bed. The room had one window, looking out, he could see the Lightwoods house. More precisely: he would perfectly see inside Alec’s former room. When they were younger, they always used to wave each other when waking up and going to bed. Just two kids in their pyjamas, grinning with tooth’s missing. 

Frowning he sat down on his bed. Shaking his head to get a clear mind again, he pulled out his laptop. He still had a bunch of assignments to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is "Ghosts" by my all time favourite band Banners


	3. catch me if you can

The next few days went by fast and the tight feeling inside Magnus chest grew with every second. He shouldn’t feel like this, not when he knew that the person causing it didn’t even think about him anymore. 

 

Standing in front of his mirror, he looked himself over one more time. He looked good, great actually. He had put on dark grey skinny jeans, dark leather boots and a flowy purple shirt on. His rings sparkled on his hands and his hair was styled up. Lifting his chin up, he took a last deep breath. 

Ignoring, booze, cake, repeat. 

That was what he was going to do, the second he would do with Izzy, if she wasn’t with Alec of course. 

Walking down the stairs, walked down the corridor to his mother’s room. Entering, he saw her standing in front of her mirror, just like he did minutes ago. 

“Ready?”, she asked, turning around with a smile. She wore a long red dress, bringing out her caramel skin and her brown eyes. “Yes.”, he smiled. “You look great.”

“Thank you sweetie. That’s where you learnt, right?”, she chuckled. Not waiting for his answer, she walked past him. Walking down the stairs to the ground floor, she had the end of her dress in her hands, not wanting to fall over it. 

Behind her, Magnus smiled. They had always been alone, but Magnus never had the feeling of missing something. His mother didn’t have the help of a husband, and Magnus never had a dad. But his mother was fearless, so she became his dad too. 

 

Hand on the doorknob, his mother turned around. “I am only saying that because you’re over 21, but get yourself a shot when you get in there.”, she said. 

With an open hanging mouth, he stared after her as she opened the door and began to walk over the grass, towards the Lightwoods house.

Before she crossed the street separating them, she turned around, looking for her son. Said son still stood at the door, shocked. 

Walking back, his mother stood in front of him. “Sweetie, you two have been friends for so long, and then…well you know. So I guess, a little bit alcohol wouldn’t hurt you.”, she said, her tone softening at the following. “Seeing him won’t be easy.” Looking over her shoulder, she gave the Lightwood house a quick glance. 

“Come on. On step at a time.”, she smiled at him, taking his hand and pulling him with her. 

 

Music was coming out of the house and not that kind that a 70 year old grandma would listen to. Well, Alec grandma wasn’t exactly… the average grandma. Magnus still was pretty sure that she smoked weed. The plants in her room definitely were a sign. 

Opening the door, his mother walked into the house confidently. Following, Magnus did his best to do the same. Sighing in relief as he didn’t see Alec, he made his way over to Izzy. She stood in the middle of the room, just like Raphael, Jace, Catarina, Will, Jem and Tessa. 

“Well, at least you got booze.”, Magnus said and quickly stole her drink. “Hey!”, she shouted, smile on her face. The others greeted him just as enthusiastically. Drowning the drink, he looked around. He definitely wanted to be somewhere else. Their parents were sitting on the couch or stood juts like them. Grandma Lightwood sat at the window, currently talking with a handsome man around 50. After telling his friends were he was going, Magnus made his way towards her. 

“Happy Birthday Granny!”, he cheered, kissing her cheek. He started to call her that when he was younger. Magnus didn’t have a family. 

He had his mom. But Grandma Lightwood practically made him one of her grandchildren, feeding him more pie than necessary and knitting him socks. And when they grew older, she was the one who bought them booze, giggling when she saw their faces when taking the first sip. 

 

“Oh thank you my dear!”, she smiled, holding his hand. “But if you excuse me, this handsome young man just wanted to tell me how pretty I am. Actually he didn’t. But he should.”, she said, giving the man in front of her an implying look. 

“Oh you do.”, the man said, taking her free hand into his. 

“Well, I’m just gonna, you know.”, Magnus said, pointing behind him awkwardly. How could a 70 year old have a better love then him?! 

 

With a clearly confused look on his face, he made his way into the other room, where the bar stood. The Lightwoods were always a rich family and their house reflected it.   
Grabbing a shot glass, he started with tequila. Downing it, he made a face. Well, at least it made part of the tight feeling go away. 

“Tequila, huh?”, a deep voice spoke behind him and Magnus had snatched up. 

Quickly he drank the second shot. He knew that voice. 

But he didn’t want to talk to the owner of that voice. “I thought you would be more of a ‘Mai Tai’ kind of guy.”, the voice chuckled.

Humming Magnus stared down at the bottle of tequila. Thinking about it for a short moment, he opened it and took a big gulp straight out of it, before turning around. 

 

In front of him stood Alec Lightwood. Just not the shy, adorable seventeen year old, but a grown man. 

Tall, dark, handsome, light stubble, dressed in all black. Fuck, he was always handsome, but he nobody should be allowed to look like that. 

 

“If you excuse me.”, Magnus said, clearing his throat. 

Walking past him, he didn’t look at Alec. He couldn’t bare the smirk that was on his face, when he himself was feeling pure pain. 

They had been best friends. 

 

Walking back to his friends, Magnus stood beside Raphael, who was talking to Will about something that sounded like motorcycles.   
“Magnus?”, Izzy said, walking to stand next to him. “Why the tequila bottle in your hand?”, she chuckled but worry was clear in her eyes.   
Taking a sip again, Magnus looked around the room, checking if anyone would notice when he would go. 

“Oh I just met your brother.”, he tried to sound as careless as possible. Another sip. 

“Got it.”, Izzy said, taking a sip herself. Izzy had always tried to cheer him up, since they were little.   
But she just wasn’t Alec.

Nobody would ever be an Alec to him again. 

“Hey there.”, the voice was back. Standing again, behind Magnus. Closing his eyes for a moment, Magnus tried to recall every bad thing he had ever done, that might have gotten him into this situation. Nope. He couldn’t find any. Maybe it was the bad karma he got from the one time he chopped of Meredith Midler’s hair in second grade.

 

When he opened his eyes again, Alec was standing beside Izzy, talking with the group. 

 

“What about your fans? I mean they most have been disappointed!”, Tessa asked in the moment.

Chuckling Alec looked down. Arrogant asshole. “No. I mean yes. But that’s family, you know.”, he said with a smile. 

A cold laugh escaped Magnus mouth and he shacked his head. Everybody was now looking at him. “Yes Magnus?”, Alec said, raising his brow. 

“Your ‘family’ is seeing you once a year, sometimes on Christmas.”, Magnus said, coldly looking at Alec. 

It was true. Alec hasn’t home very often and when he was, Magnus always did a great job at staying home or staying in the city. 

Starring at both of them, the others looked around uncomfortably. After a few seconds, Magnus broke the intense staring, shaking his head again.   
“I am going home. Tell my mom if she asks.” With that he turned around and made his way across the room, out of the door. 

Standing outside, the night air was calming him down. With long steps he began to walk, when he heard the door opening behind him. Steps followed him and when he turned around, he was met with an angry looking Alec. 

“What the fuck is your problem Bane?!”, he hissed. 

“Bane? What are we? Wizard students? Are you going to ask me if I am afraid next?”

Laughing coldly, Alec shoved his hands into his pockets. 

“You know what? You should be glad I am talking to you. I am fucking famous you freak.”, Alec said.

Standing there, Magnus was shocked. 

Gathering himself again, he gave Alec a tight smile.   
“You are right. You are ‘fucking famous’. And I don’t know you anymore. I have no idea who you are.”, with that Magnus turned around, continuing his way towards his house across the street. Just when he unlocked the door, he heard Alec speak up again. 

 

“Do you really think I care?!”, Alec shouted from where he was standing on his side of the road.   
Shaking his head, he opened the door and walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is "catch me if you can" by walking on cars


	4. blue jeans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short and probably boring, but its necessary to understand Alec a little bit.  
> (oh and dont worry about half light. its going to get an update, but im a little uninspired in the moment haha)

“Do you really think I care?!”, Alec shouted, staring at Magnus back. 

The other one visibly stilled for a moment, before opening the door and slipping inside. 

 

Sucking in the night air, Alec combed his fingers through his hair, pulling lightly. Letting out a frustrated huff, he began to walk down the street.

If he would walk to the left from his house, he would walk around ten minutes until he was in the town, more precisely at the supermarket. If he walked to the right side, he would walk out of the town, over the bridge, into the forest. Actually the forest was everywhere, behind his house, behind Magnus house, all around the town. But over the bridge there was just the street that was carving itself through the forest, the bridge being the only way in and out the town. 

 

He walked with his hands still in his pockets, over the bridge. It was dark, but he liked the silence. Walking beside the road, he could finally breathe. 

In Los Angles, there were people everywhere. Everybody knew him; there was always noise and never silence. He grew up in this town. A town with only one way out, where it was always silence and nobody even noticed their existence. Within the town, everybody knew everybody. But that was alright.

 

Turning right, Alec walked a path that led to a pond. The road was left behind and the forest was pitching black. 

He had screamed at Magnus. 

Closing his eyes, he stopped for a moment. Pain shot through his heart and when he opened his eyes again, he could take in the pond. It wasn’t just a pond, it was the pond.   
Sitting down with his back against a tree, he put his head into his hands, pressing his palms to his eyes. 

He had screamed at Magnus. 

When he moved to LA, he made the biggest mistake of his life. And he not only lost his best friend, but his soulmate too.  
Groaning he looked up at the sky. 

 

“I am an idiot.”, he whispered to himself. 

Pulling out his phone, he began to scroll through his Instagram feed to distract himself. His 20 million followers had liked his last picture about two million times, when in the caption he explained why he cancelled the concert and expressed his love for them. 

‘I hope your time at home is lovely’ a comment said. At that, Alec smiled sadly.   
Since he arrived at home, he has had fight with Izzy, his manager, his parents and now with Magnus. Lovely. He clicked on the commenter’s profile, scrolling through her feed, before liking her latest picture. 

He missed him terribly. He still missed Magnus so much. 

It wasn’t the same type of missing with his siblings, but so much worse. He couldn’t even find an explanation why he was such a jerk. Maybe it was better being a jerk than to admit how much he was hurt, how much he regretted everything. 

Sighing he decided it was time for a new post to keep his fans updated. He picked a photo of himself and Max, which he took a few hours ago. 

‘Enjoying family time.’ he wrote and hit the post bottom. He was such a hypocrite. 

Standing up, he began to walk back. 

 

Back home, he headed straight to the stairs, ignoring the party and its guests. Even when a few called his name he kept walking up the stairs and locked the door to his room. He had no reason to be down there, he had celebrated with his grandma this morning, his former friends were already drunk and he had been a jerk to the only reason he had been there at all. 

Well done, Alec.

He undressed himself and pulled out a pair of sweatpants, leaving his chest naked. 

He was walking towards his bed when he looked out of the window. From his room he could perfectly see into Magnus room. The other one was sitting at his desk in front of the window, typing on his computer. His makeup was gone, his hair down and he looked much younger again. 

In that moment, Magnus looked up, eyes locking with Alec’s. Caught staring, Alec turned around, blush spreading. Hopefully Magnus wouldn’t be able to see it due the distance. 

 

Switching off the light, Alec got into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is "blue jeans" by lana del rey


	5. speaking of truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry

Magnus woke up early the next day, sitting up he yawned.

He hated mornings. 

He just was one of those people that couldn’t get up. He would lie in his bed until the last minute, then jump up and do his best to look fashionable and be on time. But today he had woken up quiet early and it frightened him. It was unnatural for him to be awake before 10 am and it was 7. 

Yawning he stretched again. There was no way he would be able to get back to sleep, but his mood definitely suffered under his awakening. Standing up, he swayed a little bit. 

He hated mornings. No one should be forced to function that early. 

Toddling towards his wardrobe, he opened it and tried not to look into the mirror beside it. He pulled out a rainbow coloured shirt, which he stuck into grey boyfriend jeans, dark leather shoes and his fake glasses. Walking into the bathroom he brushed his teeth, styled his hair as usual and put on light make up. 

Coffee. He needed coffee. 

Walking down the two stairs that led to the kitchen, he made some coffee while leaving a note for his mother, saying that he left for the harbour. Grabbing his coffee, his bag and his camera gear he walked out of the house. The sun was out and it was a beautiful day. Well, it could have been if it wasn’t for Magnus mood.

 

It was a 15 minutes’ walk to the harbour and Magnus spend it with thinking about his school project. His professor had told them that their project would be called “home”.

They basically could do everything with the given contend, if it was photography based and told a story. His professor always said “there has to be a story. If people see it or not is their problem.” And Magnus loved that, him being top of the class.

Hearing the sound of seagulls, he looked up. The harbour was old and made out of stone. It was the oldest part of the town which seemed logical due the people that founded the place were fisher men. They learned that in school.

Sighing he looked around to find himself the perfect spot for the picture he wanted. 

There was this one old house which stood on the left of the harbour, long time ago it was used as a place where the fisher men went to warm themselves up, now it was where they stored their equipment. The town was tiny and it wasn’t uncommon to leave things unlocked, and so always where the stairs that led up to the balcony on the first floor. 

The balcony went all around the house and Magnus quickly decided to take his photo up there. The stairs where made out of wood and Magnus wasn’t sure if he could trust them because they squeaked with each of his steps. 

When he was on top of the balcony he looked around: seagulls where flying around, searching for food, a few fisher men were currently leaving and an old couple was walking by the shore.   
Setting up his tripod, he installed his camera, set his ISO, shutter speed and fixed his lens. He shot a few good pictures; some of them had the adorable old couple in them. 

“Isn’t that stalking?”, a voice chuckled behind him.

‘You. Cant. Be. Serious. Right. Now.’, Magnus thought and rolled his eyes. 

“No. But I am pretty sure you are.”, he backfired.

Magnus kept looking through his lens, adjusting his settings. Hearing footsteps, he saw a person out of the corner of his eye standing to his right. 

“I am not. Just chatting.”, Alec laughed beside him. 

Clenching his jaw, Magnus thought about it for a moment, before jerking away from his camera to cross his arms over his chest. 

“Don’t you have anything better to do?”, he hissed, glaring at Alec. 

If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought he had seen Alec flinching.

“I really just wanted to talk okay?”, the taller one said, emphasizing his words with his hands. 

“Good. Then go and talk with someone else.”, Magnus said, turning back to his camera. 

“Magnus-“, Alec began but was cut off.

“No! I told you: I don’t know you anymore! We haven’t talk in seven years Alec! Seven!”, Magnus almost screamed.

For a moment there was silence, Alec’s mouth opening several times to say something, before-  
“The worst seven years of my life.”, he whispered. 

Shaking his head, Magnus turned towards him again. “No. You are not doing this. YOU ended it. YOU stopped being my best friend!”, he shouted the last part, hands over his heart. 

“I-“, Alec started. 

“I said no! We were friends our whole life’s Alec! You ignored me! When we were 18 and you moved away, I did everything to not lose you and what did you do?! We were best friends and you-“  
“We were more than best friends!”, this time it was Alec that shouted. 

Staring at each other, neither said a word. They stared at each other for what seemed like several minutes. 

“We were more than best friends, and we both know it.”, Alec whispered, hurt in his voice as he looked at his feet. 

Clearing his throat, Magnus grabbed his camera gear. 

“Doesn’t matter now, does it?”, he said and began to walked away.

 

He walked down the stairs, walked back towards the town. It was at the church when he began running. Partly because he wanted to run away from Alec, mostly because he wanted to run away from the feelings that came to surface after all these years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is "speaking of truth" by laleh (listen to the orchestrated version)


	6. skin

When Magnus stopped running after a few minutes, he sat down on a bench beside the road. Laying down his gear beside him, he put his head into his hands. 

 

When they were 18 years old, Alec had gotten a record label contract and moved to LA. Magnus had called him every day, excited for his best friend.   
Of course, he was worried but they had been friends since forever. 

After a while, Alec stopped picking up when Magnus called him, nor did he call Magnus. When Magnus asked him way, he told him he didn’t have much time, working fulltime on his music. That being said, Magnus tried to text more, so Alec could answer in between breaks. 

Then in the afternoons, he tried to call him at least three times in a week. But even then, Alec had less and less time for his best friend. But every time Magnus went on social media or read a magazine, Alec was out with other musicians, actors, actresses or reality stars. One day, it was a few months after Alec’s departure; Magnus had called him to ask him if he had time to skype, Alec saying he had to work. 

Magnus had tried to calm himself, tried to convince himself that Alec was living his dreams and he was still his best friend and had to support him. 

But he was getting worried, so he took a late night flight, using his savings, to fly to LA. 

He hopped out of the plan a few hours later, taking a taxi to Alec’s new address.   
When he paid the driver and got out of the car, he had walked into a huge building, taking the elevator to Alec’s apartment. 

 

When the doors had opened, Magnus was startled by loud music and hundreds of people. Looking around confusedly, he had walked into the living room, where people were dancing, laughing and drinking. A few were even dancing on a table near the floor to ceiling windows. 

Confusion slowly turned into bitter realisation when he saw Alec standing in the open kitchen, talking with a rather famous singer. He had a drink in his hand and- since when did Alec, his Alec, drink?! 

Furrowing his brows, he had started at the two when suddenly; Alec had leaned in and closed the distance between his lips and the singer’s. The air was knocked out of Magnus lungs and all he could do was staring at the two of them in shock. 

Anger started to boil in his veins.

“Work, huh?!”, he shouted over the music, gaining Alec’s attention. 

The other one broke the kiss, looking around confusedly so find the source of the shouting. His hazel eyes had landed on Magnus, standing there in the middle of the living room surrounded by celebrities. The party people had gone rather silent, staring at him like he was some maniac but Magnus didn’t care. 

“Why are you lying like that, Alec?!”, he shouted, throwing his hands up. 

The people around him tried to make out who he was screaming at, finally looking on Alec. 

“Erm-“, a blond tall girl who he was sure was a Victoria’s secret model spoke up. “Alec, who is that guy?”, she laughed, pointing at Magnus with her drink.   
Magnus kept staring at Alec. 

A few minutes passed where people were whispering, a few giggling behind their drinks. 

“Nobody.”, Alec said, looking at the model. 

If Magnus had thought it hurt to see Alec kiss that guy, he now would have been dead. 

His brain didn’t function properly, but after hearing that word, his body had reacted for him, turning around. He had made his way through hundreds of people, into the elevator, tears beginning to surface. 

The people he had passed, had begun giggling as well, staring at him. He could remember that his body had pushed to ground floor bottom, the elevators doors closing before the tears started to surface completely.

Sobbing he had leaned against the wall, that one word repeating itself in his mind over and over again. 

When the door opened, he had run out, walking towards the door when somebody had grabbed his arm, spinning him around. 

Alec was standing there, looking at him angrily. 

“What are you doing here?!”, he asked, unaffected by his tears. 

“What am I- I wanted to check on you!”, Magnus had screamed, shoving Alec away from where he still was holding his arm. 

“Are you stalking me or something?”, Alec had said with disgust in his eyes. 

Shaking his head, Magnus looked him over. Alec didn’t even look like himself. There was no worn hoodie, no messy hair, no shy guy that smiled at him. Alec had worn a black blazer, a black shirt underneath, black ripped jeans and designer shoes. 

“Are you being serious right now?!”, Magnus had screamed. “I was worried about you! What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“What is wrong with me?! I am not stalking people just because my own life is not going anywhere!”, Alec had screamed back. 

Magnus eyes had gone wide, mouth opened. 

“Am I really nobody to you?”, Magnus had whispered, nails digging into his own skin. 

Alec had looked at him with a cold expression, hands crossing over his chest. 

“No. You are someone who is not getting the hint when I am not picking up his calls, only to fly to LA to embarrass himself in front of half Hollywood.”

Nodding, Magnus had looked at him one last time, taking in his designer outfit, the cold expression and the arrogant body language. 

Then he had turned around, walked out of the lobby, took a taxi and flew back home. He had never cried so much in his life. 

 

Now, sitting on the bench, he tried to calm himself, his breathing slowly going back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is "skin" by Rag'n'Bone Man


	7. like I did

The next few days were spent doing assignments, leaving the house just if he had to. Magnus was still angry, but it was a long time ago and he didn’t really care about Alec anymore. Oh, who was he kidding? He cared about him just like he always did. He still cared for his arrogant ex-best friend that happened to be famous. 

But at the moment, Magnus didn’t have to think about that, since it was that time of the year again: the street festival in their small town. It wasn’t something as big or fabulous as parades in New York or Miami, and it wasn’t even a parade thing. It was more like a festival in town but still. 

Everybody worked on it, every farmer or baker in town had their own little stand somewhere around the main road and there were balloons everywhere. Usually it was set up or three days and then for one night, everybody, old and young, was awake for one whole night to wander the town. Their local farmer always provided a few tractors that were driving around town. You could hop on one of them and it drove down the road, past all the stalls and the people, it drove through a small area of the forest and back in town.

The kids all had lanterns, running around town with their parents. But the whole town was lightened up with fairy lights hanging around trees, giving a soft orange light. They tried to keep that whole thing as secret as possible, they didn’t want other towns to come by or the press to document the thing. 

It was just the town, were everybody knew everybody. 

 

Magnus had always loved the tradition, just like everybody else and always helped with setting it up.   
It was afternoon before the final night and there were just a few things that still had to be done.   
He was standing on one of the tractors, decorating it with colourful posters. He had headphones on and was humming to one of Beyonce’s songs, slightly swinging his hips. 

 

-Alec’s view-

Alec was leaning against the bakery, he was helping caring out the goods when he noticed Magnus climbing on one of the tractors, lip singing a song while adding posters to the vehicle. One of it said: ‘no sheep, no sleep’ he had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but he laughed no less. 

His eyes wandered back at Magnus, his hips swinging.   
“Earth to Alec, you’re drooling.”, his sister had approached him, smirk on her face and hands on her hips.   
Alec cleared his throat. “No, I’m not.”, he said without looking at her. He liked looking at Magnus more. He liked to see him happy, not angry like he was when Alec talked to him. 

 

-Magnus view- 

“Who runs the world, girls!”, he sang, looking for more posters. “Who runs the world-“

“Girls!”, he was cut off by a voice beside him. 

Spinning around, he saw Connor standing beside the truck, smiling up at him. Taking one of his headphones off, he smiled back. 

“Hey there!”

“Hey!”, the other one greeted as well. “So… we haven’t seen each other since last week.”

They had seen each other last week in the supermarket, flirting shamelessly. Magnus making a few inappropriate innuendos about bananas, Connor about how he liked meat. 

“I see you are shopping for some fruit, well I personally like bananas best. You know, the thickest are usually the best ones.”, Magnus had said with a serious voice. 

“I agree, but I’m always down for meat.”, the other one had said just as serious.

After seeing Magnus shocked expression about the fast and well thought through answer, they had exchanged numbers. They already knew each other, as usual in the town. They had been to elementary school together, but since then they haven’t really talked to one another. 

“Yes, sadly.”, Magnus answered, hopping off the tractor. 

“What about now, are you down for some smoothie?”, Connor smiled. 

 

-Alec’s view-

He smiled when Magnus made a little dance on top of the tractor, he looked adorable and hot the same time, which was driving Alec insane.   
Suddenly a man around their age approached the vehicle, startling Magnus. They smiled at each other, the guy giving Magnus flirting looks. 

Alec’s frowned, clenching his jaw. As he continued to watch, Magnus hopped down the tractor, becoming a little bit smaller than the other guy. That wasn’t something uncommon, Magnus was a head shorted than Alec. 

Smiling Magnus nodded at something the other guy just said, then they began to walk away, talking and laughing. Growling he looked after them. 

“Uuuuuh, somebody is jealous!”, Izzy laughed, coming back out with a box full of cakes, brownies and muffins, placing it at the stall of the local bakery. 

“I am not.”, he growled, still looking after the two guys, walking down the street. 

“Oh come on Alec. When the two of you had been friends, the sexual tension was thicker than the north pole.”, Izzy rolled her eyes, turning around to face him again. 

“Not true.”, Alec said, crossing his arms.

“No? I bet you have jerked off thinking about him at least once when we were teenagers!”, she laughed.

“Izzy!”, he groaned, closing his eyes. “Stop.”

“Or what? You will get horny? Alec that’s inappropriate, we are in the middle of the street.”, she said in mocking shock. 

“Who is that guy anyway?”, Alec asked, looking at her since he couldn’t see the two anymore. 

“He was in elementary school with the two of you. His name is Connor and he is such a hottie. I wish I would get boned by him, lucky Magnus!”, she laughed, walking back into the bakery to help. 

 

-Izzy’s view-

Walking back into the shop, she left behind a growling Alec. Smirking she acknowledge that it worked. Provoking her brother had always been the best way to bring emotions out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is "like I did" by Shane Harper  
> (does anybody actually listen to the songs I put in here? If so, which one was your favorite and was one unknown to you?)


	8. over and over again

The evening of the festival came fast. 

 

One house after the other turned off their lights as its residents started to come out to fill the streets of the town. The town was lit by hundreds of fairy lights that hung on bushes and trees and the lanterns glowed with a warm orange tone. 

There was laughter and kids ran around, even if it was late at night. 

Magnus had put on a low cut silk shirt, skin tight black pants and several necklaces and he looked fabulous. 

“You look amazing sweetie.”, his mother leaned against his doorframe, smiling. Looking at himself one last time, Magnus turned towards her.

“Yeah?”, he asked. 

“Yes and I am so excited! This is the best time of the year! Well, except for Christmas, and Thanksgiving and-“

“Okay mom! I get it!”, Magnus laughed and they began to walk down the stairs. 

Locking their house, they strolled down their street until they could see the centre of the festival.

“Magnus!”, some squealed and they both turned around. Within seconds he could make out the source of the voice.

“Hey Izzy!”, Magnus said while hugging the girl. When she pulled away, Magnus looked her over. Isabelle Lightwood was wearing a tight maroon coloured shirt, paired with tight skinny jeans and black high heels. She was aware of the attention she got, both positive, mostly from young males, and negative as from old ladies that walked by. 

“Isabelle, you look amazing.”, his mother spoke up and Magnus nodded enthusiastically. 

“Thank you!”, she laughed. Giving them both a quick kiss on their cheeks, his mother walked off to talk to some of her friends that stood next to the bakery stall. 

“Our friends are waiting, shall we?”, Izzy suggested and pointed somewhere behind her. 

“Sure!”, Magnus laughed. “What do you have in mind?”, he asked when they turned a corner to walk into the forest. It was in the middle of the night and the forest was pitching black. 

“Oh, just summoning a few demons, like in the good old times.”, Izzy joked and smirked back at him. They were currently walked up a small hill and his feet were digging into the mud. Groaning he looked down. 

“These were expensive you know?”, he stated as he saw the dirt on his shoes. 

“So what? Mine too.”, she said and he ogled her shoes. Her high heels were sunk into the mud. 

“If you are smiling even though your shoes look like that, it must be something important that you want to show me.”, he grumbled and walked past her.  
Laughing she followed him.

Walking around a rock, Magnus stopped. 

 

There stood the tractor. They called it the “freaky-ride” because the tractor, or more the pendant, took them around town on a horror-decorated route. The route always lay in the forest and it kind of was a challenge or a game to find the starting point. Many another, most of them in their age, were also already standing beside the tractor and its pendant. 

Tugging at his arm, Izzy snatched him out of his thoughts. She pulled him over to where their friends stood.  
Raphael, Jace, Alec, Catarina, Will, Jem and Tessa were all standing beside the truck, grinning and talking with each other. As they made their way over to them, they stopped to greet them. 

“Magnus! Finally!”, Catarina laughed and hugged him tight. 

“Finally.”, said Raphael, but with an eye roll and without the laugh. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say you don’t like me.”, Magnus laughed and nudged him with his elbow. 

“Okay hop on! It’s going to be scaaary!”, the farmer that drove the tractor shouted. They were around ten people and they all hopped onto the pendant. Magnus groaned when he found himself seated next to Alec. And the worst part was that he knew their friends had arranged it on purpose. 

Grumbling he leant back and crossed his arms.

The tractor started and then slowly started to drive. 

The only light source was its headlights.

The ground was uneven and the further they drove, the darker it got. Suddenly a bloody widow jumped out of the bushes and Magnus squeaked. He hadn’t been the loudest thought. Cat had jumped back a little from where she was standing, Will had screamed the loudest. Of course Jem started to mock him about it.

Feeling soft material under his fingers, Magnus looked down. Due his fright he had grabbed Alec’s clothed arm. Releasing his arm with wide eyes, he looked up. Alec was already looking at him and his hand. 

“It’s okay you can-“, Alec started but was interrupted by Magnus.  
“No!”

Nodding Alec looked away. 

They continued to drive down the path; every now and then a monster of some sort jumped out of a bush or hung on some tree. Magnus however, wasn’t really paying attention. He was busy not clinching at Alec every time he got scared. 

They had been on the pendant for about half an hour when they turn around a corner and zombie babies started to fall from the trees, directly before their feet. Jumping back Magnus hand found Alec’s. His heart was beating way to fast and that was not because of the way too realistic zombie babies. 

The next corner they turned revealed the end of the route. It was the forest part next to the bakery and you could see the rest of the town happily walking the streets, eating and laughing. 

 

Swallowing, Magnus let go off Alec’s hand and hopped down the pendant.  
“That was awesome!”, Raphael laughed and jumped down too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just give me Malec and hand holding and I am happy
> 
> the song is "over and over again" by nathan sykes


	9. please dont go

Walking out of the forest, the friends made their way towards one of the stalls that were standing on the sides the roads, getting themselves some drinks. Magnus took a fancy looking strawberry one. 

“Cheers!”, they all cheered and clinked glasses. 

When they all had taken a sip of their drinks, they strolled down the main road, talking with each other. Since all of them either studied or lived in other cities by now, they needed to catch up. 

“But seriously Will, Jem and Tessa, how can you all live in London?! I mean I got it when you all wanted to study there, but you have finished two years ago!”, Izzy laughed and took a sip. She was walking in the middle of their group and talked the most like usual. 

“London is great. We miss home and you all but London has gave us so much.”, Tessa said and received an eye roll from Izzy. 

“Whatever… do you guys want to drive with the carousel?!”, Izzy clapped her hands and look around expectantly with wide, happy eyes. 

“You know this is for the kids, right?”, Alec laughed and took the drink out of her hand.

Taking her drink back, Izzy linked her arm with his. “Oh yes dear brother, I am aware.”

Throwing her hair back, she took Tessas hand and run off to get to the carousel. The other ones followed. 

Feeling someone tapping his shoulder, Magnus turned around, drink still in his hand. Connor was standing in front of him, hands folded behind his back. 

“I was looking for you.”, Connor shyly smiled and look him over, not so shy anymore. 

“I was at the freaky-ride.”, Magnus smiled and took a step forward. “Not the only thing I like to ride.”, he whispered so none of his friends but Connor would hear it.

Biting his lips, Connor looked at his lips. 

“You wanna, I don’t know, go for a walk?”, Connor asked, voice low. It was clear that he was implying more than a walk with the way his voice had dropped and he looked at Magnus with slightly darkened eyes. 

“Sure-“, Magnus whispered. 

“Actually, my sister just called for us. We gotta go.”, Alec glared at Connor and took Magnus hand to tug him away. 

“Actually, I don’t think so.”, Magnus pulled his hand away and crossed his arms. 

Looking between Alec and Magnus, Connor looked utterly lost. Alec though still looked pissed and stared into Magnus eyes, as if he tried to read his mind. 

After a few moments of awkward silence, Magnus turned back to Connor. 

“Shall we?”, he asked with a sweet smile, that was clearly there to piss off Alec. Apparently it worked, because he literally could hear the taller one growling. 

Again, Connor looked between Alec and Magnus as if this was some sort of trap. His implying, flirting self from minutes ago gone. 

“Erm, I am not sure.”, he stated and looked at Alec, who was staring at him like saying: ‘don’t you dare.’ And it looked even more intimidating due their dark surrounding that was lit in an orange tone. 

“See you around I guess.”, Connor said and gave Magnus a tide small smile before turning around to walk down the street rather fast. 

Looking after him, Magnus could feel his anger begin to spoil. 

“Are you serious?!”, he hissed and turned where Alec was still looking pissed. 

Crossing his arms, the other one still didn’t look at him; he was looking in the direction where Connor just left. 

“I asked you something.”, Magnus voice was dangerously low and that was what got Alec finally out of his silence stare. 

“I am.”, Alec said calmly, looking at the smaller angry looking guy in front of him. 

“You are?! Well let me tell you: just because you are jealous or something, doesn’t give you the right to interfere in my life!”, Magnus shouted, ready to walk off. 

“I am not jealous.”, the other one said, just as calm as before.

Sighing, Alec took a step forward. “Look I am sorry okay? But that guy is just so- so-“, he threw his hands up in frustration, ignoring the glances they got from the passing people.

“So what? So nice? So hot? So what?”, Magnus laughed coldly and looked at Alec closely to see his reaction. The other one held his gaze, expression stern. 

 

“He just wants to fuck you.”, Alec said after a few seconds. 

Shaking his head, Magnus looked around, anger clouding his mind. 

“Then I will find out if he is good.”, Magnus said, giving Alec one last glance before walking after Connor. 

When he didn’t hear footsteps following him, he only got more motivated to find Connor. 

 

“Please don’t.”, Alec’s said, almost whispered, in a soft and hurt voice. 

Ignoring it, Magnus kept walking to where he hoped to find Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will I make you cry? will I? 
> 
> the song is "please dont go" by joel adams


	10. welcome to the show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know why but today I got hit by the muse for this story

Magnus pressed Connor against the wood of the door. After Magnus had found him, he had wordlessly taken his hand, pulling him into Connors house. Now they were breathlessly kissing each other and Connors hands kept roaming his body, going from his arms, to his hips, to his ass. Pulling away, Connor smirked and grabbed his hips more firmly.

“Shall we take this to the bedroom?”, he asked, his breathing out of control. 

Nodding, Magnus took a step back, his hands sliding over Connors chest. 

Taking his hand Connor pulled him along the hallway into a room. Pulling him in for another kiss, Magnus tongue explored his mouth, moaning, while they undressed each other.   
“Wait.”, Connor said in between kisses. “Wait.”, he repeated and pulled away, hands still on Magnus hips where they had been for the past few minutes. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”, Connor breathed and started to suck on Magnus neck. 

Granting him more excess, Magnus tend his head to the right. “Absolutely.”, he chuckled, even thought he was pretty sure he didn’t want this. But he had to do this; he had wasted the past 19 years thinking about a love that would never happen. He had to get him out of his system.

“Sure? I mean it seemed like you and Alec were pretty close?”, the other on asked while unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Yeah- no, what?”, Magnus asked confused, the sucking of Connors lips clouding his mind. 

“I mean with his fame and all of that, there has to be someone? Right?”, Connor whispered, stroking Magnus abs. Opening his eyes, Magnus stared at him. 

Shaking his head, his head started to think again. “What are you doing?”, Magnus asked, now more sober. 

“You two are friends, so you have to know something, come on Magnus.”, the other one smiled and pulled him back into his embrace only to be shoved back by Magnus. 

“Why are you asking something like that?”, Magnus hissed and started to redress himself. 

“I am just interested-“, he began, but Magnus had started to think again. 

“No, you are not. Why are you asking something like that?”, he said, glaring at the other one. 

Looking at Magnus for a moment, Connor seemed to consider his options. Sighing he crossed his arms. 

“Fine. I am studying Journalism and-“

“Asshole!”, Magnus said, turning around, his hand freezing on the doorknob. 

“I would never tell anyone anything about Alec so don’t even try it. And don’t speak to me or my friends ever again.”, with that Magnus run out of the house. Outside there was still the festival going on, even if now most people started to walk home. 

Shuddering he took a last breath before making his way towards his house. 

 

The night had become quiet cold and he wrapped his arms tightly around himself. Hi first time had been with a snake of a woman, Camille his first girlfriend. After that, he had continued to sleep with the wrong people, sometimes because he liked them, but most of the time to distract himself from a certain someone. In the past few years, that had changed. Well, at least the last part. 

 

Wrapping his arms tighter around himself, he thought about what Connor had said. ‘I mean with his fame and all of that, there has to be someone.’ There had to be someone.  
Looking up, he pulled his keys out of his pockets, opening the front door. 

With hanging head he made his way up into his room. After removing his make-up, cleaning his face, brushing his teeth and changing his clothes, he crawled into his bed. Closing his eyes, he could feel a single tear slipping out. 

 

The next morning he woke up late, it was almost 11 am. He put on some clothes before walking downstairs and heading out to help clean up what was left from the festival. The sun was hidden behind a few clouds and he walked straight up to the school. 

After picking up trash for about two hours, he decided to walk back home. Stretching his arms, he walked around a corner, stopping abruptly. 

Alec was standing in front of him, looking him over with stern look. 

Clearing his throat, Magnus crossed his arms. “Hi.”, he said, not looking into Alec’s eyes, which was easy because he just didn’t look up. 

“How was it?”, Alec asked, voice cold. 

Looking up, Magnus met his cold gaze.   
“Good.”, he said before walking best the taller man, heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is "welcome to the show" by adam lambert
> 
> and here is some good news: I have decided that I made you cry enough now... or maybe not. But at least we are one step closer for the ship to sail


	11. chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who is having wifi again? 
> 
>  
> 
> Well it's me.

‘We should hangout…’, Magnus phone vibrated in his pants. He was sitting in front of the TV on the large red couch in their living room, watching Game of Thrones. Pulling it out, he read the message he got from Izzy. Furrowing his brows, he typed back. 

‘Didn’t we just the day before yesterday?’, he sent. 

It didn’t take long for Izzy to reply. 

‘Yes, but I meant the way we did when we were younger. Just our little gang…’, she wrote and Magnus sighed. 

‘And who is this so called little gang?’, he asked. Looking up, Sansa was currently getting married to Tyrion. He had being watched the show since a few weeks and already was obsessed. 

‘You, me, Jace, Tessa, Will, Jem, Raphael, Cat…’ Izzy answered and Magnus chuckled. He knew what she was trying to do. 

‘Nice try but I think you are forgetting someone…’

After that, Izzy almost took half an hour to reply.   
Magnus was at the end of the episode and had changed his sitting positon in a lying one. 

‘Okay, Alec will be there too. But you can ignore each other even though you both don’t want to?’ she sent and Magnus huffed. Sure thing. Just ignore him, because that worked perfectly fine the last week. 

Another message came in. 

‘We haven’t hung out in years. It was always just a few … but never all of us. Please?’, there were at least fifteen hearts attached to that message. 

Putting his phone down, Magnus thought about it. It could go well. He could ignore Alec and have a great time with his friends that were really more like family and Izzy was right: they haven’t hung out in ages. 

“I’m going to regret this.”, he murmured.

‘What do you have in mind`’, he sent and received an answer immediately. 

‘Sleepover, grown up edition!’, she replied. 

Magnus knew what that meant. First of all, it would be at one of their places, obviously. Then, they would start with a movie that nobody was interested in really and turn it in a drinking game. Then, they would be drunk and play games. 

‘When?’, he typed. 

Three dots showed that Izzy was typing. 

‘Tonight. Already asked the other ones and they are in.’

Groaning he sat up. She had already asked the other ones to pressure him into coming too.   
After thinking about it again, he stood up. 

“I am so going to regret this.”, she groaned and confirmed his attending. 

 

Izzy sent him information like dress code and what he should bring and he headed towards his bedroom to get ready.

Pulling out all of his pyjamas, he laid them down on his bed. He had to look cute. 

Raising one brow, he looked them over. He had a big variation of pyjamas, from designer to oversized and old. In reality, he like the old ones best, they were the most comfortable and smelled like home. But he had to look cute, so he pulled out a silk silver pyjama set which made his caramel skin look even smoother. 

Walking into the bathroom, he put on a small amount of make up and spiked up his hair. Deceidin he needed some more, he put on a bow tie choker and looked himself over in the mirror. Smikring he noticed how he deffiniteyl looked cute. 

Opening the door of his room, he grabbed his bag and made his way down into the kitchen, where his mother stood by the oven. Opening the fridge, he pulled out two wine bottles and turned around. 

“I am going to a ‘all grown up sleepover’.”, he smiled and leaned against the kitchen counter.   
Snorting his mother didn’t look up from where she was cooking. 

“Really? I thought it was fashionable to walk around in too expensive pyjamas now.”, she joked and put vegetables into the stove.   
Rolling his eyes, Magnus crossed his arms. 

“It’s at Izzy’s, so you don’t have to worry.”, he said, smiling softly. 

Looking up, his mother smirked. “At Izzy’s huh? Don’t you mean at Alec’s`?”

Clearing his throat, he looked down where his feet were covered by soft socks. 

“I am going now.”, he said, looking up. Trying his best to put on a poker face, he walked past his now laughing mother.

“He got hot! Don’t act as if you didn’t notice!”, she shouted after him, still laughing. Rolling his eyes again, he put on some shoes and walked out of the door. She did have a point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay whos ready for a sleepover? 
> 
> the song is 'chocolate' by the 1975


	12. oh brother

A few hours earlier 

 

-Alec’s view-

„Sooo?“, Izzy was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and smirking. 

“What?”, Alec looked up from where he was sitting on his bed. He was currently looking at his computer, where several gossip and paparazzi sides were opened.

‘Alec Lightwood secretly in drug withdrawal.’

‘Is Alec Lightwood crushing on this celeb?’

‘Can we expect a new single from Alec Lightwood?’

Sighing he looked back up at his sister. 

“What is it Izzy?”, he raised a brow and leaned back against the headboard of his bed. 

“How did it go with Magnus?”, Izzy asked and sat down in front of him, still smirking. 

Alec knew what she was thinking and he honestly wished she were right. Izzy thought that when she left them alone at the festival, they, Magnus and Alec, had have a moment to reconnect. But she was wrong. Things had gone downhill since the day he came back home. 

“Good. Yeah, good.”, he said and looked down at his hands. He couldn’t see his sister but was pretty sure she was frowning.

“Why do you lie to me, big brother? What happened?”, she asked, voice concerned.

Sighing he looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. Looking back, his life had been perfect. There always had been great things, seeing his siblings every day or their calm life in the town nobody knew about, but there had been one thing that had made it perfect. The person he could always talk to, the one he laughed with and felt safe with. 

“An eighteen year old idiot happened.”, he whispered. It wasn’t meant to come out, he was just thinking it. Opening his eyes, he shook his head. Looking at his sister, he could see her worried and sympathetic expression. She had always been able to look right through him. 

“Alec-“, she started and shook her head. “You were an idiot- you didn’t know what you were-“

“I was Izzy! That’s the point! I knew what I was saying!”, he shouted and jumped out of his bed. Frustrated he pulled his hair while pacing around. 

“Yes you told me Alec… but we both know you did it because you tried to-“, she softly said, trying to calm down her brother. 

“It doesn’t matter now. He doesn’t even want to speak to me anymore. He even slept with this asshole to piss me off.”, he whispered the last part, sitting back down. Putting his head between his legs, he pulled on his hair again, closing his eyes. 

“He what?!”, Izzy squeaked. 

When Alec didn’t answer, he could feel Izzy’s weight shifting on the mattress and then his sister was sitting by his side, putting an arm around his shoulder.  
“No big brother, you won’t give up that easily.” 

 

-Izzy’s view-

When Alec jumped out of his bed, the pain on his face was clear. But when he talked about Magnus with this other guy, she could literally see him tremble with hurt. 

Izzy had seen Alec and Magnus grow up, Magnus quickly becoming a part of the family too. They had been inseparable and as they grew older, she also could see them both falling. They both didn’t know. They didn’t know it themselves, or they just hid it very well, but Izzy could see it. She could see it in the way they looked at each other or the way the other one shivered when being touched by his best friend. She could see it in the longing stares when one wasn’t looking and she had seen it in the heartbreak when they separated. 

 

She was the first one to notice that they were meant to be and she wouldn't let this happen. 

Her brother was not giving up that easily. 

Excusing herself she made her way into her room, pulling out her phone. 

 

-Magnus view-

Walking across the street he could see that Mr and Mrs Lightwoods cars were gone and the living room was lit. Behind the curtain were moving a few people.  
Taking a deep breath, he knocked. 

A moment later the door flew open, revealing a grinning Isabelle. She was wearing a pink pyjama and a flowing a white dressing gown on top, her feet were covered by fluffy pink slippers. Grinning from ear to ear, Magnus hugged her tightly. 

“You look fabulous.”, he whispered into her ear, he truly had missed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sleepover is coming your way...  
> Oh and feelings... and booze... and a kiss. Or maybe not. Who knows.
> 
> The song is "oh brother" by saint raymond


	13. don't threaten me with a good time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the sleepover

After they had hugged, Izzy walked into the living room, Magnus following her. Entering, Magnus took in the scene in the wide room. 

Catarina, already drunk was standing on the white carpet in front of the TV, singing her lungs out to a song by Madonna. “Like a virgin, touched for the very first time!”, she sang, using a bottle as a microphone. Will sat on the bar stools at the kitchen counters, watching her laughing while Tessa and Jem made out in the kitchen. Raphael was mixing drinks and, surprisingly slightly swung his hips to Cat’s performance. Jace, Alec and Izzy were sitting on the couch, already fighting over a game of Monopoly. 

“I just bought London! You can’t buy it!”, Jace shouted, sipping on his drink a moment later. 

They were all in their pyjamas and it made the fact that they were shouting at each other because of a game even funnier. 

“No! I want to build a hotel in London! London is mine!”, Izzy fired back, glaring at her brother. 

Before Jace could shout back, Raphael walked out of the kitchen over to the couch, caring a tray with shots and drinks, interrupting them. 

“Shut up, no one cares.”, Raph said, sitting down and handing each of them a drink. Shaking his head, Magnus walked over to them, sitting down beside Raphael. Cat had stopped singing at that and now glared at Raphael, deeply offended. 

“Didn’t mean you, Cat.”, he said, rolling his eyes. “Join us, its game time now Magnus is here.”

Hearing that, Will, Jem and Tessa sat down either on armchairs or the carpet around the two couches were their friend were seated.

“Which game?”, Jace smirked and leaned back. Slightly sitting up, Izzy’s eyes to glow with a hint of mischief. 

“How about truth or dare?”, she said, looking around enthusiastically. 

“It’s going to be embracing for you then.”, Jace said under his breath, causing the group to howl and whistle. 

Crossing her arms, Izzy looked her brother over. 

“I know every tiny little embracing story about you, Mister. So don’t risk it.”, she said with a playful voice, trying not to smile. Throwing his head back, Jace laughed, which also caused Alec to chuckle. 

Looking at him, Magnus could see the way his blue shirt stretched around his biceps, his messy raven hair, that became even messier when he comped his hands through it and his one sided smile. Staring at Alec, Magnus took in the glorious sight. His mother had been right, the guy got hella hot. Turning his head, Alec was still smiling but now was looking at him. When their eyes met, the little breath Magnus had left in his lungs left him and Alec visibly smiled a little bit more. Just for a moment, they were staring at each other without any of the dislike that had started to form since the singer came back. That was until something seemed to come back at Alec, causing his smile to falter and disappear. 

Looking away, he was frowning. The other ones had continued talking and where no handing out drinks and shots. 

“Rule number one: you have to drink when you can’t do something. Rule number two: rule number one is the only rule!”, Jace said, raising a shot and drowning it in one go. 

Laughing they all did the same. The liquid was burning Magnus throat, but the burn was followed with warmth spreading in his stomach.  
Jace handed each of them a second and a third one until they all protested when he wanted to do a fourth round. 

 

“I’m going to start!”, Tessa squealed enthusiastically, turning towards Jem and Will. 

“Truth or dare?”, she smirked, handing them both another two shots.

“Truth.”, they said simultaneously

“Have you two ever made out with each other? And remember, if you can’t answer you have to drink.”

Looking at each other, they seemed to consider before both drinking the shot. Gasping the others looked at them, before laughing and giggling. “I knew it!”, Izzy shouted, sipping at her drink and crossing her legs. 

“I’m next!”, Will sat up and looked around to ascend his first victim. Smirking his eyes stopped at Izzy. 

“Isabelle, truth or dare?”, he sing sang. 

Looking up at the ceiling in a dramatic gesture, she thought about it. 

“Dare!”, she smiled, looking at Will as if she was challenging him. 

“Walk out in front of the house and sing “it’s raining men” while dancing salsa on your own.”, he smirked and stood up, offering her his hand in a mocking way. Gasping Izzy looked up at him. “You son of a- I’m the queen of salsa, watch me!”, she said and confidently began to walk to the door. The other ones stood up hastily to follow her. The night air was fresh and smelled like grass when they all stood in front of the door, watching Izzy who walked straight onto the empty street. Flipping her hair back, she looked at them.

“Magnus!”, she shouted, throwing her arms up. “Give me an introduction!”  
Throwing his head back laughing, Magnus walked past Jace and Alec to stand on the stairs that lead to the main door. Already a little bit tipsy, they all howled at the ridiculous situation. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present you- drums please!”, Magnus shouted, standing on the stairs in his silver pyjamas. 

Behind him, Alec started to make drums noises which were followed by Cat’s giggling. 

“Thank you, Alexander! Ladies and gentlemen! May I present you Isabelle Lightwood in ‘it’s raining men’!”, he shouted and whistled. 

Izzy began dancing slowly, which was mainly due her already drunken state. As she danced faster, she began singing. Laughing the group applauded her at the dramatic and in which she had thrown herself onto the street as if she was fainting.

Walking back into the living room, they all sat back down. Izzy this time let herself fall onto the armchair, pointing at her friends. “Now you all take a shot you motherfu-“   
“Fudges!”, Raphael shouted, causing Jace to snort into his drink. 

Handing each of them a drink, a mixture of vodka and orange juice, it was Izzy’s turn.

Looking around, she looked at Alec. There it was again, the mischief in her eyes. 

“Alec, truth or dare?”, she said, already knowing the answer. Alexander Lightwood would never chose truth. 

“Dare.”, the other one answered and rolled his eyes. 

“I dare you to kiss Magnus.”, drink Izzy giggled and the room fell silence. It was an unspoken topic, the whole Magnus and Alec thing. 

Taking a big gulp out of his drink, Magnus looked down. He was pretty sure Alec would rather take a shot. 

Looking up, he could see his friends staring between both of them, the only sound was a giggling Izzy and the music that was still playing.   
A song by Panic! At the disco called “Don’t threaten me with a good time”. Jace looked as if this was the greatest moment of his life, looking between both of them with the widest grin and wide eyes.   
Sighing Alec stood up and leaned over to where Magnus sat, his hands on both sides of the armchair the smaller one was sitting in. Shocked Magnus stared at him. His face came closer and closer, Magnus could smell his soft cologne until soft raven hair streaked his cheeks and a soft kiss was pressed against his cheek. 

Pulling back, Alec sat down, their friends looking at them as if they personally insulted them.   
“Nah bro, we want to see a kiss.”, Jace shook his head. Shaking his head too, Alec got himself another drink. 

“No.”, he said in a soft voice, drinking without looking at Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Simon and Clary will be in this story, dont worry.   
> Jace and his "best moment" is me. 
> 
> the song is 'Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time' by Panic! At the Disco


	14. me and my broken heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the sleepover

They continued playing games for about an hour, the tension between Alec and Magnus was thick and the others did their best to ignore it. 

Magnus sight had became blurry and looking down at his drink, he decided it was enough for one night, otherwise he would throw up or do something dumb. 

"I'm gonna, you know, bathroom." He stammert and stood up. Immidiately his world started to spin and his eyes widened with concentration to not fall over. Walking out of the room his vision was unclear and he just made it to the bathroom because he knew this house and every inch of it. Standing in front of the door, his hands searched the doorknob. Finding it, he opened the door. Being drunk was being like a toddler. Closing the door, he leaned against it. The bathroom was white marble and only the door was dark wallnut. Sighing he closed his eyes, which was a big mistake because the world and his surroundings started to spin even more and his stomach started to protest. Opening his eyes, he searched for a spot he could stare at so his world would stop feeling like carousel. 

Alec had kissed his cheek. It wasn't a problem that he did. Friends did kiss each others cheeks. Friend did such things. But they weren't friends, not anymore. The problem was that Magnus had felt so safe, that he wanted Alec to kiss him on the mouth. He wanted it so much. Angry at himself, he groaned. The real problem wasn't that Alec had kissed him on the cheek. No, it was a game. He had never felt like this, the want and the warmth spreading through his body just because of such a simple gesture. 

"Magnus? You okay?", a voice on the other side of the door softly asked and knocked. Pressing himself away from the door, Magnus opened it. On the other side was standing Alec, his hand still raised to knock. His eyes were almost innocent and... unsure? Why would he be so insecure? Steading himself on the door, Magnus cleared his throat. 

"Yes. Sure...", hearing himself he began to laugh. "Okay, maybe a liiiiittle bit drunk.", he admided and leaned his forhead against the door, closing his eyes again. He was so tired.

Laughing Alec nodded and scratched the back of his neck, a nervous gesture he had developed when he was younger. 

"Yeah me too.", he smiled and looked him over. Standing so closely in front of Magnus he was a head taller than the other one and looking down his lashes brush slightly against his cheeks. 

"Your lashes are so long.", Magnus grinned as he lazily opened his eyes again to look up the dark guy in front of him. 

"Not the only long thing that I've got.", Alec whispered and reach over to softly brush out a few strands of hair off Magnus forhead. 

Snorting Magnus grinned up at him. 

"You broke my heart.", he laughed. Alec's smile faltered and he looked down, fiddling with his fingers.  
"You broke my heart and didn't even care.", Magnus laughed and walked further into the bathroom. Opposite of the door he slid down the wall until he was sitting on the tile covered floor.  
Laughing he looked up at the ceiling, humming when his world started to spin again. 

Walking into the room slowly, Alec closed the door and sat down, his back against the dark walnut. 

"I broke my heart as well.", he whispered. 

Magnus laughing stopped and he looked back down at where Alec was sitting. 

"What?", he frowned, his drunk brain trying its best to catch up on what was going on.

"I pushed you away when I needed you the most. I- I was so dumb.", Alec said while starring at the white cold floor. 

"What do you mean?", Magnus pushed. 

Looking up, Alec looked directly in his eyes, swallowing. They were both really drunk, maybe they wouldn't even remember this conversation but having to say it, it was hard. He could make a song out of it that someone really fully understood. They never really understood. 

"One week before you visited, I saw this tabloid saying things about my new friends in LA. I haven't know them for that long at this point, but even then the paparazzos and journalists made things up and spread rumors. My friend Clary, who is my stylist, and Simon who works as a comic book writer, we were walking down a street, just talking and they took a picture." Taking a deep breath he continued. "They took a picture and started to spread awful rumours about them. And I thought- I thought when you would stay they would do that to you too and- and I was eighteen Magnus!", his voice cracked and he looked at the other one, begging for his understanding. 

"It was so dumb, but at the time it made sense... you would have never left my side just like that, so I had to make you leave. I was so dumb.", Alec started to sob and pulled at his hair in a frustrated way. 

They sat like that for a little while, Alec's sob filling the room.  
Sighing Magnus stood up.  
"I'm really drunk and my brain doesn't function properly, can you help me find a bed?", he asked while staring at the sink so his vision would focus. 

Looking up, Alec's eyes were bloodshot and he nodded while wiping his eyes. 

"Sure.", he said, his voice hoarse. Opening the door, they walked down the corridor, where they could hear their friends laughing and playing what sounded like twister. Walking up the stairs took them a little bit longer because they both tried really hard to not fall down. 

Opening a door, they made their way towards the bed before falling into the blankets and almost immediately falling asleep.  
Before sleep took over them, Magnus looked over to where Alec was laying. 

"We are going to talk about this, okay?", he asked and Alec nodded slightly. Then, their eyes closed and they were sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is 'me and my broken heart' by Rixton
> 
> I just want to say thank you for the ones that always leave such sweet, supporting and kind comments. Writing helps me dealing with bad thoughts and a difficult time and connecting with people I dont know really keeps my mind away from those. So here's to you, thank you!


	15. pieces

Waking up, Magnus could feel warm sheets wrapped around his body.  
Snuggling in further he took in the smell. It didn't smell like his bed. Frowning he tried to remember last night. Slowly memories came floating back in. Izzy dancing on the street. Shots, lots of shots. The game. Alec kissing his cheek. The bathroom. Him and Alec walking up the stairs, before falling in a bed together. Together! Sitting up he looked beside him. 

There he was. 

Beside him was Alec Lightwood. 

His messy hair was even messier than usual and his shirt lifted up to reveal a little bit of skin. Closing his eyes in relief Magnus noticed that he was still sleeping. 

Opening his eyes he through his hands up in frustration. This wasn't a freaking one night stand. He wouldn't collect his things before slipping out of the room to do a walk of shame. Taking a pillow he hit Alec with it.

"Wake up.", he said. Crossing his arms.

Sitting up, Alec looked around alarmed.  
He looked almost cute like that. Totally confused with hi messy hair and his plumb lips and- stop it Magnus. Trying to keep his thoughts clean and appropriate, he just couldn't ignore the tiny voice in his head that kept pointing out Alecs stubble and his hazel eyes. 

"What the fuck?!", Alec asked, pointing at the pillow. 

"Yes, Alec?", he asked, trying to provocate the taller one. 

Opening his mouth, Alec seemed to consider different option of what to say. Huffing he looked away.

"Nothing. How late is it?",he asked while looking for his phone. 

Sighing Magnus grabbed his own. "Around 1 pm."

"1 pm?!", Alec asked, taking the phone out of Magnus hand. "Fuck! No!", he mumbled before jumping out of bed. Running towards his drawers, Alec opened them to pull out a black shirt and black jeans. 

Still in bed, Magnus watched him, deeply confused. 

"What are you doing?", he asked. 

"I was supposed to skype with a few very important people!", while saying that, Alec pulled his pyjama shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere in corner, revealing his naked chest.

Last time Magnus had seen that, they had been much younger and Alec definitely didn't look like that. His stomach and chest were now both defined and full of well trained muscles, his breast now covered with hair. Swallowing Magnus noticed the little bit of hair that dissappeared in the pyjama bottoms, which were pulled down at that exact moment. Now Alec was only in his boxers.  
Biting his lips, Magnus tried to keep his eyes from travelling south, tried to keep them from ogling the obvious bulge at the front and the perfect ass.  
The tiny voice was now screaming "fuck me" from the top of its lungs. 

The sight dissappeared way to fast, as Alec put on the shirt and the jeans and began to make his way towards the door. 

Finally catching up, Magnus remembered last nights conversation. 

"Wait! Don't you want to talk about last night?", he asked,brows raised. 

Turning around, Alec looked at him confused. 

"What do you mean?", he asked, hand already on the doorknob. Suddenly his eyes widened.  
"Oh god. Did we- did we you know-"

"No!", Magnus shouted, shaking his head.  
"No. I mean- wait. You don't remember anything. Dont you?", Magnus asked, disappointment already creeping into his veins. 

Frowning Alec looked at him. "What do you mean, Magnus I- shit!", his phone started to ring, looking at the caller ID Alec pressed the green bottom before rushing out of the door. 

As the door closed, Magnus was alone again. 

Slowly he laided back down.

Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is 'pieces' by rob thomas
> 
> dont worry, next chapter is going to be longer. (And up tomorrow)


	16. halo

After walking out of the room, Alec had talked with Hodge, his manager for about half an hour. Hodge was stressed, after all the cancelled concerts the medien tried its best to dig out dirt about Alec or creating rumours. 

"Alec, I understand that you want time-",Hodge had started, voice tired and exhausted. 

"No. I need time.", Alec had sighed and sat down on the kitchen counter. "Look. I need time. Do you know how often I see my family? I dont! I want to see them more often, be a part of this family again. And-", he stopped. 

Hodge was a big part of his life and Alec did trust him. But telling him about the other reason he came back home was non of Hodge's business. 

When Alec realised that Hodge was waiting for him to continue, he sighed again. They had talked about this since be had picked up the phone call and Alec really didn't want to hear about advertising contracts or talk shows anymore.

 

"It's your job to hold them back. Tell the press I am sick or whatever suit you best. I will call you in a week or so. Bye", Alec said, hanging up before the other one could start to protest. 

Putting the phone down he closed his eyes. Rubbing his hands over his face his mind went back to the person in his bed. Magnus had looked so cute when Alec had woken up. 

Frowning Alec thought about what Magnus had said about last night. What should they talk about? There was nothing they should discuss-

Opening his eyes in shock, memories of last night came back. He remembered when Magnus got up, already pretty drunk and deep in thought. After a while, Alec did go after him. He remembered his drunk self standing in front of the bathroom door and how he had knocked.   
Magnus had opened the door, looking at him like he was a ghost, before smiling and telling him that he broke his heart. Suddenly, Alec remembered himself telling Magnus why he was such an ass... well, at least part of the story. 

 

Breathing in, he tried not to panic. Still sitting on the kitchen counter he hopped down to pace the kitchen. 

How should he talk about what happened?! He never talked about emotions, he had been really drunk and it just slipped out. How should he-  
But now Magnus thought he didn't remember... so he maybe he could-

"Alec?", voice behind him said quietly. 

Alec stopped pacing to turn around, his hands being shoved in his pockets so Magnus would see his nervousness. 

Clearing his throat, he looked everywhere but Magnus.

"Yes?"

Opening his mouth Magnus wanted to say something, after a few seconds of silence, he closed it again, looking down on his feet. Alec noticed that they were covered with two of his fluffy socks. Following his gaze, Magnus blushed slightly. 

"Sorry I was cold-", he began but Alec shool his head no. 

"Its alright. Really.",Alec said, trying to hide the warm feeling that spread inside his stomach. 

There was silence again. 

 

After a few moments of awkwardness, Magnus sighed. 

"I should go.", the smaller one said, his voice quiet again.It sounded sad and with a pang in his heart, Alec realised it was because of him. Magnus thought he couldn't remember. He thought that maybe Alec didn't even mean what he had said. 

 

Looking up, Alec saw that Magnus had already walked out of the kitchen. 

"Wait.", Alec said, voice not more than a whisper. Shaking his head he run after Magnus. 

"Wait!", he called, this time louder. Magnus was standing at the door. Hearing Alec he looked over his shoulder. Confused he opened his mouth to ask Alec what was going on, but was cut off.

"I meant what I said last night. I know- I know that I am not that open with feelings and stuff but it was the truth.", Alec said as fast as he could. 

Standing there in front of the door, Magnus looked utterly confused.

"But I though you couldn't-"

"I couldn't. The memories came back after I talked to Hodge.", Alec said, scratching the back of his neck. 

"Who?", Magnus asked, even more confused. 

"My manager."

"Oh."

Looking at each other, neither knew what to do. Or what to say. 

"Erm.", Magnus said as if they had just talked about the weather. "I should-", he pointed at the door. 

"Yes.", Alec nodded. "I mean no! I mean, just if you-", he scratched his neck again. 

Nodding slowly, Magnus turned around and opened the door, looking back at Alec a last time, he walked out of the house. 

When the door closed, Alec let go of the breath he had been holding the whole time. 

"What the hell.", he mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is 'halo' by beyonce 
> 
> this story is going to be so dirty omg I can already feel it coming (pun intended)
> 
> about Alec: well that's what I call character development


	17. high hopes

"What are go going to wear, sweetie?"

Magnus smiled. Yesterday after he had gotten home, he went straight to his room, spending the day with watching netflix and avoiding everything Alec-related. 

After one season of "Scorpion" he had taken a shower and went to bed. Unfortunately, when he had woken up ten minutes ago and walked into the kitchen, his mother had surprised him with news.   
"Robert and Maryse would like us to join them for lunch! They want to celebrate Roberts raise. Well if you could call it a raise. He is lawyer, now he is an even better lawyer I guess.", she had laughed. 

"They- they want us to join them?", Magnus had asked confused. Frowning his mother had looked up from where she was making pancakes. 

"Course the want us to. We are basically a family.", she had smiled.   
That was true. The Lightwoods and the Banes had not only grown up together, their mothers were best friends and had known each other since they were born. But a few years before Alecs birth, Maryse and Robert had moved to a bigger city due Roberts job, but came back when Alec started elementary school, were he had met Magnus. Since then, their parents were back to being friends and the two families did everything together. From vacations to hiking to weekly lunchs. 

Now Magnus was standing in front of his closet while his mother watched him from were she was standing in the doorframe. 

Shaking his head, Magnus pulled out a few shirts, held them against himself only to shove them back into the closet. 

"No.", he groaned. "Were are we eating anyways?"

Walking into his room, his mother sat dowm on his bed. 

"We are doing a barbecue in their backyard...", she said while looking around. 

"What is it?", Magnus asked when he saw her raising a brow. 

Shaking her head she stood up and walked over to his table. Smiling fondly she studied the frame that was standing there. Inside was a picture of him and Alec. 

"I thought you hated him?", she asked, voice soft. Looking up she met his eyes. 

Crossing his arms Magnus looked down. Sighing he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I mean I guess so... but I always loved the memory, you know?", he said. Looking at the picture he could almost see everything in front of him, the trees, the lake... 

"You two...",his mother smiled. "Always up to something."

 

When they both were dressed, they went over to the Lightwoods house. Magnus had gone for a simple outfit: black skinny jeans, a low cut red shirt with flowers on it, a simple long necklace and red lipstick that matched the shirt.   
His mother was wearing yellow summer dress, her hair flying around when they walked over to the house. 

Walking around the house, Magnus could already smell the delicious smell of the barbecue. 

On the backside of the Lightwood house was big tterrace with a grill, a big wooden table and in the garden was pool big enough for a football team.   
Greeted by shouts of "hey" or "there you are!" Magnus walked over to were Izzy was swimming in the pool. Smiling he looked down at her. Isabelle Lightwood was lying on a (was it a unicorn?!), pina colada in her hand and sunglasses on. 

"Jealous?", she smirked. 

"You look... very relaxed.", he smiled. 

"Of course darling, its summer! Would you bring me one more?", she pointed at her glass. 

Laughing, Magnus nodded. Izzy was such a diva. Just like he was one. 

Turning around, he walked towards the terrace where the family sat around the table, chatting happily while Jace stood at the grill, slightly swinging his hips to the music that was playing. Walking into the cool house, Magnus walked through the Living room into the kitchen. 

Stopping abruptly, he stared at Alec who was staring right back.  
Mentally groaning Magnus blamed Izzy.

"Hey.", Alec said, smiling shyly. 

Magnus smile was tight, nervous. 

"Hi..."

Staring at Alec, he stood in the doorway for a few moments, before he remembered why he came in here in the first place. 

"Pina colada!", he squeaked, startling Alec. The other one jumped slightly, looking at Magnus as he was crazy. 

"Wh-what?", Alec asked. 

Magnus eyes wided. He really did look crazy. 

"Your sister, she wants a pina colada.", Magnus said, walking over to the fridge to get out the incridiences. 

While he made the drink, Alec leaned against the kitchenc counter, watching him nervously. Taking in a deep breath, he tried to gather some courage. 

"Magnus can we be friends again?", he asked, voice trembling. 

Stopping dead in his tracks, Magnus looked up and over his shoulder to where Alec was standing, looking at his shoes. 

The other one wore a black tshirt, black swim trunks, dark flip flops. His hair was messy and his chin covered with stubble. So to put it in words: he was stunning. 

Clearing his throat, Alec looked up. Crossing his arms he tried to brace himself for the coming rejection. 

Magnus looked at him, still shoked. 

"I- what?",he finally asked, breaking the silence. 

Alec bit his lips. 

"I know that he had a rough time but-", Alec cut himself off. This was hard. 

"I was an asshole but I really miss you...", he whispered. 

There was silence again. 

"Alec we haven't spoken to each other in seven years...", Magnus said softly. 

Nodding Alec looked up. "Yeah.. yeah of course. Sorry."  
Puching himself away from the counter top, he began to walk out of the kitchen. 

"We can try, if you want.",Magnus said, hope in his voice.   
"Turning back around, Alec smiled. It was one of his tight, yet friendly smiles that he often gave his siblings. 

"I would like that..."

Finishing preparing Izzys drink, the two of them walked out on the terrace together. The tension was still awkward, but it got better. 

Magnus then walked over to were Izzy was, while Alec joined Jace. 

"You knew he was in the kitchen, didn't you?", Magnus whispered and glared at the woman, while handing her the drink. 

"I dont know what you mean...",she smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is 'high hopes' by kodaline
> 
> this is part one of the barbecue ;)


	18. I wanna be yours

Leaving behind a smirking Izzy, Magnus walked back to the terrace where the others sat.   
Jace was secretly a very good cook, so there was a big variation of steaks, potatoes, sauces, vegetables and tofu. Even more secretly, Jace was a goner for tofu. 

Sitting down next to Granny, Magnus sipped at his cider.   
"I'm totally hungover...", Granny spoke up. 

Choking on his drink, Magnus looked at her. 

"Wh-what?",he asked. Alecs grandmother was wearing a big hat, a light scarf and even bigger sunglasses to shield her from the sun. 

"Do you remember the gentleman from my party?", she sighed and studied her cocktail. It was bright orange and Magnus was not sure if the incidences were legal. 

"Yeah?",he asked carefully. 

"Well he took me out and to say we had fun would be an understatement.", she chuckled. 

Magnus didn't know what to say. 

"Oh yeah?", he finally recovered from his shock. 

Laughing, Granny leaned over to him. 

"I never was this high before! And that body, huh!", she giggled and fanned herself with her hand dramatically. 

Looking around shocked, Magnus suddenly noticed Alec watching them. The other was was barely able to control his laughter. 

"Barbecue is ready!", Jace shouted, so everybody would take a seat. 

The food looked delicious to say the least. 

When all were seated (Magnus still a little bewildered), they began to eat.

"So Alec-", his mother smiled. Magnus mother was sitting on one side of the table, Magnus in the middle. 

"How is rockstar life going?"

Looking up from his steak, Alec smiled back. 

"Good... yeah good. I'm writing on a few new songs.", he stated, causing the others to smile too. Everybody on this table knew that it had always been the dream of Alec to make music. 

As they continued eating, they chatted about university, Alecs carrier, Grannys new lover (everyone was just as shocked as Magnus), Jace cookig skills and finally-

"Lets toast to Roberts raise! May he continue to be a great and lawful lawyer!", Maryse cheered and they applauded. 

Robert smiled and thanked them all. 

When they had finished eating, they all spread out in the garden, the terrace and the house. A few, like Maryse and Magnus mother, had gone into the house to talk and get away from the sun, while others, like Jace and Izzy were lazily swimming in the pool. Only now Jace was lying on a unicorn too. 

Magnus had put on sunglasses and was lying on a sunlounger in the back of the garden. 

It was all warm and cozy until a splash of water hit him in the face.   
Jumping up, he looked around. 

"Got ya!", Max giggled before running away. 

"Revenge! I will get you!", Magnus laughed, running after him. 

As they chased each other with waterpistols, the other soon joined them.   
Except for Magnus they were all in their bathing suits. Izzy was currently chasing Jace, while Max and Magnus were already soaked and giggling. 

"Is that all, little gu-", Magnus suddenly squeaked, a splash of water hitting his back. Turning around, he saw Alec smirking at him before running away. He now only had his swimming trunks on, chest bare and Magnus was definitely not drooling. No. Definitely not. 

Running after the taller guy, Magnus soon had him in a corner, unable to run away. Without mercy he kept firing splashed of water at Alec.   
They were both laughing and giggling before Alec suddenly smirked and lifted Magnus up. He threw him over his shoulder, run to the pool and jumped in. 

Cool water hit Magnus entire body and he closed his eyes. Holding his breath he popped up. 

Alec had already popped up, smirking and watching him. Magnus hair was falling onto his forehead and his red shirt was sticking onto his torso. 

Laughing he softly punched Alec on the biceps.

"You ass!", Magnus laughed while wiping under his eyes to see if his mascara was smudged. 

Laughing too, Alec swam over to the edge of the pool, before lifting himself up. 

Gulping Magnus looked at his back, the way his muscles showed when he lifted himself out of the pool and his ass- stop it!

Swimming over to the edge too, he got out to. 

Alec was still smiling. He had walked over to the terrace and got them both a towel, handing one Magnus, he tried his hair, Magnus watching him.

"You okay?", Alec asked when Magnus didn't move. The smaller guy just kept staring at him like- smirking he looked back at Magnus and caught him staring at his sixpack. 

"Yeah... okay.", the other murmured. Shaking his head, Magnus blushed and looked away. 

What the hell was wrong with him?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is 'I wanna be yours' by the arctic monkeys
> 
> Magnus got a boner, who agrees?


	19. oceans

The barbecue has ended and their parents were bussy in the kitchen, when Izzy came up to Magnus. 

He had snuggled up on of the couches in the living room, after they had eaten it had suddenly started to rain causing them all to jump up and run inside. Now their parents stood in the kitchen, all sipping tea or coffee and talking about Roberts job. 

"Comfy?", Izzy smiled and popped down beside him. Her hair was still a little damp from the pool and the sudden rain. 

"Yeah.", he sighed. Luckily, Jace had borrowed him clothes after Alec had dumped him into the pool. Now he wore a dark red jumper and sweatpants. 

"Where are the others?", he frowned, looking at Izzy. 

"Well we had an idea.", she smiled even more. "How about watching movies and eating junk food? Like in the good old days?", she wiggled her eyebrows at the last part. The tradition to do that had developed when they were teenagers. 

Smiling too, he nodded. 

"Perfect!", Izzy squealed and clapped her hands. Standing up, she walkdd out of the room, only to come back with a bunch of blankets in her arms. 

Raising his brows, Magnus watched her putting them on the couch and chairs around the TV. 

"I get that chair!", Jace shouted, running into the room and plopping down on said chair. 

Sighing comfortably he burrowed himself into one of the blankets until only his head was visible. 

"Feed your queen.", Jace demanded, opening his mouth. 

"Why, is Izzy hungry?", Alec asked, walking into the living room. Trying to keep a straight face, he sat down beside Magnus. Taking in Jace offended expression, he laughed and leaned back. 

"Where's Max?", Alec asked, looking up at Izzy. 

"Dont know, wait.", she said, turning on Netflix. "MAX!", she shouted. 

A second later, they could hear the sound of the youngest Lightwood running down the stairs, before he collapsed on the other side of Magnus. 

"I... vote...spiderman.", he wheezed. 

"No! Not spiderman again!"

"Which one? Garfield or Maguire?"

"Not Maguire!"

"NOT spiderman!"

"I totally ship spiderman and Deadpool!"

Half an hour later they were watching spiderman. Some of them were happy, others not.  
They were all tucked into blankets while rain purred down the windows, sometimes even thunder could be heared. 

"One...two...three- three kilometres away!", Max clapped proud. 

After Garfield (Jace had insisted) had saved the whole human raise, they continued with Iron man, Iron man 2 and the first Harry Potter movie. It had been at Iron man 2 that they slowly fell asleep. Max was first, he calmy slept down on the carpet, blankets and pillows wrapped around him. After him came Jace, who now was fully covered by the blanket. Looking over at Izzy, Magnus could see her eyes fighting to stay open. 

"Bet I can stay awake longer.", Alec suddenly whispered. The house was completely quiet, there parents had long left, the only noise came from the TV and the snoring of the others. 

"Whag are you? Twelve?", Magnus whispered back, eyes still on the TV. Looking back at Izzy, she was now snuggling further into the armchair she was sitting on, sleeping. 

Smiling fondly, he looked back at where Harry and his friends were playing chess to pass through a door. 

"So you are giving up?", Alec whispered. Even without looking at him, Magnus could see his little smile. 

Smiling too, Magnus shook his head quietly. The only light source in the room was the TV, so he added: "nope, never."

"Good."

Sensing that Alec was looking at him, Magnus turned his head. 

"What?", he whispered, looking at Alec in the half dark room. 

"Nothing.", the other one breathed out. The TV through a soft light onto his face, making his face look younger. Alecs eyes were soft and his mouth opened a little bit, like he wanted to say something.  
Staring into his eyes, Magnus turned out everything else, the only thing he noticed were the beautiful hazel eyes staring back at him.  
Slowly, they both started to lean in. Their faces were inches apart, they could feel each others breath on their skin when- "AAAARRGH!",the professor in the movie screamed, causing them both to jump apart. 

Looking around bewildered, Magnus breath hitched in his throat.

"I- I'm- excuse me.",he said before running towards the toilet, without looking at Alec again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is 'oceans' by seafret
> 
> Question: what was your favorite chapter yet? Or moment... I don't know


	20. bruises

Magnus excused himself, looking distraught and... were that tears in his eyes? 

But before Alec could say something, Magnus was gone and he heard the bathroom door closing.   
The movie was still playing, but Alec didn't notice it anymore. His mind was captured by what just happened or actually didn't happen. 

"If you don't go after him, I will kick your butt.", Izzy whispered and Alec looked up. Didn't she just sleep?  
No, his sister's eyes were wide open. Even though she looked really tired and as if she just woke up, she was glaring at him from were she was still curled up. 

Looking in the direction where Magnus just vanished, he nodded. His whole body was shaking as he stood up and made his way towards the hall. Walking down till he stood in front of the last door, Alec froze. They almost kissed and the problem was not that they almost did, bit the fact that they didn't. 

They had known each other since they were six years old. They had their first kiss with each other, sat next to each other from elementary school to Highschool, got drunk together at their first party, had slept at each others places almost every day and were always each others first's.   
This wasn't just one of Alec's one night stands, and he had have plenty of them. This was Magnus. His Magnus. And after 19 years of friendship, Alec's heart still skipped a beat when looking at him. 

Knocking softly, he waited. The door opened slightly, revealing a shy looking Magnus. Well at least that was all Alec could tell, Magnus looked down, while fiddling with his hands.   
Walking past him, Alec softly closed the door. 

Here they were again. In the bathroom. Other people had their moments on romantic sunsets at the beach, they had them in bathrooms. 

Leaning against the now closed door, Magnus still didn't look at him. Standing in fron of him, Alec fought the urge to lift his chin or hug him tightly. 

"We both know that we always were more than friends-", Magnus suddenly spoke up, looking at Alec.   
"So why- why didn't we...", he whispered. 

This time it was Alec who looked away. 

"I guess we both didn't have the guts to admit it...", he said softly, looking back at Magnus. 

After a moment, Magnus nodded.   
He was still wearing Jace too big sweatpants and jumper and looked up at Alec with big eyes, as if he was afraid what would happen next. 

"Do we have them now?", Magnus asked softly, after a moment. 

Gulping, Alec's heart beat so fast it threatened to jump out of his ripcage. 

"Hopefully.", Alec said and took a step forward. Leaning down, he sofy pressed his lips against Magnus', who gasped in suprise. But before the other one could kiss him back, Alec took a step back. 

Realising what he just had down, his eyes widened and he blushed. 

"Oh.", he let out, blushing even more. 

Staring at him in shock, Magnus mind practically screamed one thing over and over again: HE JUST KISSED YOU!

Rushing forward Magnus grabbed Alec's tshirt, pulling him down and pressed his lips against his.   
Alec lips were soft and warm. Soon, Alec placed his hands on his hips, pulling him closer, while Magnus hands wandered till they were on his neck. Their kiss was shy, neither of them knowing what was too much or how to contain their too obvious excitement.   
After a moment, Alec grabbed his hips more firmly, pressing him against the door.   
Opening his mouth in suprise, Alec took that as an invitation, sliding his tongue in Magnus mouth. Moaning softly, Magnus hands pulled at his hair. Biting Alec's lips, the other one pressed his body against Magnus until there wasn't even air between them. 

In the need for air, both pulled away, resting their forheads against each other. 19 years and they almost had a heart attack. 

"I had no idea you liked me...", Magnus whispered and they both broke into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is 'bruises' by Lewis Capaldi
> 
> Malec is raising like a bread in the oven...


	21. dusk till dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, I've had a massive writers block

"I had no idea you liked me...", Magnus said and they both broke into laughter. 

Leaning back against the door, Magnus closed his eyes, still laughing. The whole situation just seemed so ridicules. Catching his breath, Alec shook his head, smiling widely before softly brushing a strand of hair off Magnus’ forehead. 

At that, Magnus stopped laughing, only to stare in wonder at the man in front of him. 

Tilting his head, he smiled at Alec. The other one looked at him as if he was the only thing in the world that mattered and it made his heart jump. Alec’s breath had now evened out and he looked down at Magnus lips, he could still taste Magnus on his own. When he first slid his tongue into his mouth, all he wanted to do was to take in the other ones taste. He had wanted that since he first started to have feelings for the confident guy that was his best friend. So when his tongue had met the inside of Magnus mouth, he had cherished the sweet taste of his salvia and the warmth of his tongue. Thinking about it, Alec wanted nothing more than kiss him again. 

 

Looking at Magnus, Alec noticed that the other ones smile has faded and was replaced by a hungry look. 

Leaning forward again, Alec softly nudged his nose against Magnus, who gasped at the sudden fondness. Cupping his cheeks, Alec brushed his lips against Magnus. 

“Magnus?”, he whispered against the other ones lips.

Magnus had already closed his eyes at Alec’ soft and gentle touch, anticipating a kiss. 

“Mmh?”, Magnus eyes fluttered open. 

Instead of asking, Alec dived in, reconnecting their lips. Moaning softly, he pushed the smaller one further into the bathroom door. At that, Magnus hands found their place on Alec’s chest. 

“Alec.”, Magnus gasped, when opening his mouth. Tilting his head further to the right to get better excess, Alec slid his tongue back into his mouth, receiving a soft moan from Magnus in return. 

Feeling the heat spreading in his lower abdomen, Alec pressed his body closer to Magnus’, well aware that the other one could now feel his growing erection. Confirming this, Magnus’ moaned again, before pushing his own crotch against Alec’s.   
Alec let go of Magnus cheeks, his hands wandering down on his arms, his waist and giving his butt a squeeze, before settling on the back of Magnus thighs. Pulling away from the kiss, just enough so he could talk, Alec smirked. 

“Jump.”, he growled. 

Raising his brows as if asking “are you sure?”, Magnus slid his arms around Alec neck, before jumping and wrapping his legs around Alec’s waist. Breathing heavily, they both stared at his other. Alec’s hands had found their place at Magnus middle, steading him while pressing him against the white door. 

 

“You have no idea how long I wanted to do this.”, Alec whispered, crashing their lips back together. 

The kiss began full of emotion, both wanting to show just how much they wanted this, soon turning into a hungry mess of teeth and tongues.   
Now, Magnus could feel Alec’s full erection pressing against his ass and to say that it was turning him on was an understatement. 

“Alec.”, Magnus whimpered, grinding his ass against Alec’s clothed dick. 

A deep moan asked Alec’s lips and when he looked at Magnus, his normally hazel eyes were filled his lust.   
But suddenly, Alec drew back a little, leaving Magnus needy for his lips. 

“We shouldn’t do this…”, Alec softly said, again softly nudging his nose against Magnus’. 

Shaking his head, Magnus looked at Alec. Did he do something wrong?

“Wha-What?”, he stammered. 

“Mags, I have known you since we were six years old… I don’t want our first time to be ten minutes after our first kiss, against a door in the bathroom.”, Alec smiled. There was nothing but joy and affection in his eyes.

“What’s wrong with doors?”, Magnus now smirked. 

Laughing, Alec shook his head before gently letting him down. 

“Nothing.”, he smiled. Magnus was now clearly in a flirty mood, with his smirk and his hands lingering again on Alec chest. 

“Nothing, huh?”, Magnus laughed. “I don’t know about you darling, but I clearly-“, his hands started moving down “-felt something-“, his fingertips brushed over Alec’s stomach “-hard”, he whispered the last word, nails softly scratching over Alec’s erection. Magnus didn’t even know where the courage to do such thing came from, but seeing Alec’s breath hitch and his eyes closing, supressing a moan, made it worth it. 

“You’re evil.”, Alec whispered, opening his eyes, he licked his lips. No, he had to be strong.   
Even if he wanted nothing more than picking Magnus up again and- No, he had to be strong. So they could let it all out at the right time, letting out years of bottled up of sexual tension and want. 

 

“Come on, let’s go to bed.”, he said instead. Sleeping would prevent them from doing anything stupid. Right?

“Whatever you say.”, Magnus smirked. Rolling his eyes, Alec stepped back, opened the door, took Magnus hand and led them to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is 'dusk till dawn' by Zayn feat Sia 
> 
> Question: do you want them to already have sex or not? Im kinda stuck to be honest. A part of me wants it, because they have been best friends for so long and you know, already know everything about each other, and a part wants it to be another slow burn.   
> Thoughts? How would you want it to happen? You know Im a sucker for smut haha  
> xoxo


	22. out loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I tried to unite all of your suggestions, a few of them in later chapters. Because honestly, most of them were just amazing. Amazing.

The house now was completely dark and silent. Something about the night always seemed to make any noise louder; you could hear a leaking water tap, branches brushing against the window or someone walking up the stairs. Or more precisely, two someones walking up the stairs. 

Alec held Magnus hand in his own while walking up the stairs, deep in thought. There was familiarity in the way Magnus hand fit in his own, it reminded him of when they were younger, running around school hand in hand. 

Opening the door to his bedroom, he walked in. Closing the door behind them, he led Magnus to the bed. The room was barely lit by the light of the moon, which came from the open curtains next to the bed. Pushing back the blankets, they both laid down. 

Alec was laying on his back, one hand behind his head, staring up the ceiling while Magnus had settled down on his side, facing Alec. Their hands between them, playing with each other’s fingers. 

“I like your stubble.”, Magnus whispered, lifting his hand to touch Alec’s face. Turning his face to look at Magnus, Alec hesitated for a moment, before softly pressing a kiss against his palm that was still resting against Alec’s cheek. 

Magnus eyes grew wide for a moment, before a small smirk reappeared on his lips. Moving towards the raven haired guy, Magnus trapped his leg over Alec’s, propping up his head on his hand to look down at him. 

“Hey…”, Alec murmured, eyes clearly fixated on Magnus lips, even though he seemed to try to look somewhere else. 

Smirking even further, Magnus leaned down. Brushing his lips against Alec’s, he lingered for a moment, he didn’t want to do anything the other one didn’t want. Lifting his hand from beneath his head, Alec cupped Magnus cheek, his eyes already closed and his mouth a little open. 

Pulling down Magnus, Alec kissed him back. Their lips began to move slowly, finding their rhythm. Opening his mouth further, Alec let Magnus tongue slip into his mouth. Moaning, Alec’s hand slid into Magnus hair. The other one moved his leg, so he was straddling Alec, hands on his chest to steady himself. There it was again, the bulge in Alec’s pants that pressed against Magnus, turning him on even more. 

Groaning, Magnus pushed down. His hands began to travel south, over Alec’s t-shirt, stilling at his trousers. Breaking the kiss, Magnus began to kiss Alec’s jaw and neck, softly sucking under his ear before biting down. Arching his head back, Alec gave him more excess, a growl escaping his throat in the process. 

Magnus hand slipped under Alec’s pyjama bottom and his boxers, brushing through the pubic hair, he found Alec’s hard member. Wrapping his hand around it, he again sucked at the forming bruise at Alec’s neck, while slowly moving his hand. 

“Wait.”, Alec breathed out and Magnus leaned back to look down at him. 

“Do you want me to stop?”, Magnus asked, already withdrawing his hand. 

“No!”, Alec’s eyes widened. “No, please don’t…”, he cupped Magnus cheek again, bringing him down in a heated kiss. “Don’t stop.”, he breathed in between kisses. 

Wrapping his hand back around Alec, Magnus began to move his hand again, this time letting his thumb skipping over his head, every time his fingers jerked him off. Alec dick was already damp with pre cum, making Magnus hand sticky. Alec’s breath became uneven, moaning in Magnus mouth while he bit down on the smaller ones lip. He crashed his lips against Magnus’ one more time before a loud moan was swallowed by his mouth and Alec’s cum spurted into Magnus hand. Breathing each other in, they rested their foreheads against each other. 

“Fuck.”, Alec sighed, opening his eyes. “Do you want me to-?”, he asked, looking up at Magnus wide eyes. 

“No, thank you. I think we should talk.”, Magnus said, sliding off Alec to grab a tissue off the nightstand. After cleaning his hand, he laid back down next to Alec. 

“You really hurt me-“, Magnus began after a few minutes of silence. 

“I know, I’m sorry-“,Alec shook his head, guilt in his voice. 

“Hey, don’t interrupt.”, Magnus voice was soft, but he really wanted to say a few things. 

“When you said all those things, did all those things I- I felt like a piece was ripped out of my heart. I felt like the person I trusted the most had just stabbed my heart. I felt like I couldn’t breathe because you were always the one I could rely one, the one I told secrets in the night and the one that understood me just by looking at me. The thing that hurt me most wasn’t your Hollywood attitude or the fact that you told everyone that I was nobody… that hurt, it really did. I cried so much. But what hurt me most was the fact that you didn’t explain anything. That you just walked away and ended our friendship… or whatever we had. Whatever more we had.”, Magnus took a moment to breathe, now he was the one staring at the ceiling while Alec watched him. Magnus could exactly see him, but he could sense that he watched him. 

“I missed you... I missed your voice, your laughter, our inside jokes… I just… I just missed you.”, Magnus voice broke and a tightness formed in his throat. He hated it to cry. He hated to cry, not because people thought it showed weakness, which wasn’t true. He hated it because he hated that tightness, the feeling of not being able to breathe. 

A sniff caught his attention.

Turning his head, Magnus looked at Alec. The other one was crying. 

“I’m sorry. I was an idiot.”, Alec cried, not looking at him. “The worst part is, that there isn’t even an explanation for what I did. No ‘I did it because-‘ or ‘there is some really logical reason behind this-‘ I just was an idiot. I was hit by being famous. By money, attention, drugs and I was an asshole. I just want you to know that I’m sorry, because I while never forgive myself for this.”, Alec’s voice had gotten quieter with each word, the last ones came out as a hoarse whisper.

“It’s okay…”, Magnus nodded. He meant it. Sometimes people were assholes. Sometimes people made mistakes. 

“No, it’s not.”, Alec sniffed. 

“No, it’s not. But it is okay now. I forgive you, and I want you to do the same.”, Magnus said before crawling over to lay his head on Alec’s chest, drawing patterns on the fabric. 

“Goodnight, Alec.”

“Goodnight, Mags.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is 'out loud' by Gabbie Hanna (Yas Gabbie) 
> 
> Mixing smut with sadness and fluff and hurt and angst, what a mixture.


	23. perfect

„Izzy! Give back me my controller back! Izzy! Mom!”, Max shouted while running after his sister down the hall. 

“Izzy!”, he shouted, jumping down the stairs, following her. 

His sister had come into his room, laughed at where he was losing at Mario Kart, grabbed his controller and run out of the room. Since she was rather athletic, Max had only seen her black hair flying behind her before she vanished down the hall. It was nine in the morning and Max actually wasn’t allowed to play video games that early, but sometimes he did it anyway, especially when his mom was out buying groceries. 

Looking around the kitchen, there was no sign of Izzy. Stomping his foot in a frustrated gesture, he walked back up the stairs, whispering curses under his breath. His mom wasn’t home yet, his dad in the garden, talking to a business partner. The only one left was Alec. He needed his controller back or his friend from down the street, who was playing too, would win. 

Ready to tell, he stamped towards his older brothers bedroom. Opening the door, he frowned. Alec was still in bed, Alec usually got up really early, but what bewildered Max more was that Alec wasn’t alone in bed. His older brother was laying on his side, hair a mess as usual, and his arms where wrapped around none other than Magnus Bane. Stirring in his sleep, Alec nuzzled his face into the Magnus hair, sighing happily. 

Watching them with slightly opened mouth, Max was confused. He knew that his sister once mentioned that their brother has had a thing for Magnus, and vice versa but since Alec got back, the two of them had done nothing but screaming at each other. Yet there they were, pressed against each other, sleeping.   
Shaking his head, Max turned around, closed the door and headed back down the hall. He was indeed confused. Hearing the door downstairs open and close again, he hopped down the stairs. 

“Mom!”, he shouted, the previous events forgotten. 

“Mom, Izzy stole my controller!”, he whined while taking two bags out of her hands. 

“Max, you are eleven, I think its time you sort this type of things out alone.”, his mother laughed.

She was uncharacteristically under dressed. Usually his mother always looked put together, hair down, face down and dressed up. She looked and acted way stricter than she really was. But today she was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and jeans, hair open and no makeup. Max thought she looked beautiful. Walking towards the kitchen, his mother stilled, before turning around and putting her hands on her hips. 

“Why did you even have the controller?”, she glared. 

Eyes widening, Max looked around when something behind his mother caught his eyes. 

“Izzy! GIVE IT BACK!”, he shouted, running after his smirking sister who opened the door to the terrace to run out in the garden. 

 

A shout from downstairs woke Alec. Looking around confusedly for a moment to find the source of the load noise, Alec wrapped his arms tighter around the body in front of him. The body in front of him. Opening his eyes again, he stared down at Magnus. Magnus Bane who was cuddled up against him, laying in his arms, in his bed. Magnus Bane who he had kissed and made out, Magnus Bane who had jerked him off last night, his best friend he had talked to and who had forgiven him. His best friend was laying right there, looking rare and absolutely beautiful while sleeping. Groaning softly in his sleep, Magnus dragged the blanket over his head, shielding him from the light that radiated through the window.   
Smiling, Alec slipped out from under the blanket, careful so he wouldn’t woke up the other guy. Looking down at him again, he felt his heart bloom.   
‘Thank you, whatever god is above’, he thought. 

He had taken many things in life for granted; Magnus once was one of them. He wouldn’t make that mistake twice.   
Looking back one more time, he closed the door and walked down the hall. 

 

Max sat at the kitchen table, he was being crotchety and the plate of pancakes had to pay the bitter price for that. Izzy had once again escaped, she had far too much fun with this. And even if he had gotten the controller back, his mother had taken the cables from his TV, so he wouldn’t be able to play anyways. Needless to say, he was in a bad mood.   
Hearing footsteps, he looked up to see his brother walk in. 

“Morning.”, Alec yawned, before grabbing coffee. 

Remembering what Max had seen earlier, he wanted to ask Alec what was going on, when his mother and father walked in. They laughed and were happy, talking about the new business deal Robert had landed, soon Alec joined the conversation. They were far too happy for Max’s mood. 

After about ten minutes, Alec and Robert walked out; the older wanted to show his son some new guitars he had bought, a thing between the two of them.   
His mother was sitting across from him, reading newspaper. 

Swallowing a bite of pancake, Max spoke up. 

“Hey mom?”, he asked. Looking up from her newspaper, his mother nodded. 

“Yes?”

“Why do people scream at each other when they… well when they really have feelings for each other?”, Max asked. He was eleven years old and had seen it happen many times before. With his parents, his neighbours, even his teachers. 

Smiling at him softly, his mom checked if they were alone. 

“Is this about Magnus and Alec?”, she sighed. 

Nodding, Max took another bite.

When no answer came, he looked back up at his mother who was looking out of the window seemingly deep in thought. 

“Alec and Magnus had… well you know that they had been friends nearly their whole lives right?”, she spoke up after a few moments. 

Max nodded. 

“I think that they had started as friends, but they have been in love for a while you know…”, she sighed again, crossing her arms, she shook her head fondly.   
“To be honest sweetheart, I think humans are idiots most of the times. It’s just a bout the moments we are not… but actually I quit like the idiotic side… it’s so much more fun.”, she laughed, standing up, she grabbed her coat. 

“I’m going to see Raya, telling her that her son is sleeping in my sons bed and stuff.”, Laughing at Max expression, she put on her thin jacket. 

“Of course I know that he is up there, I’m a mother, I know everything.”, his mom winked at Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is 'perfet' by ed sheeran. 
> 
> Yes, I named Magnus mom Raya. Love the name. 
> 
> (Oh and half light is getting an update tomorrow, I totally forget to write it, haha)
> 
> You guys will love the next chapter. A hint? A trip, tents, akwardness and parents that are way to noisy.


	24. gospel truth

After waking up, Magnus had been a little confused at first. Waking up in a different bedroom was always strange and after looking around for a while, a second thing caught his attention: where was Alec? Immediately another thought got stuck in his head: did he just use him? 

The thought made Magnus cringe, not only was it a disgusting idea, but also was nothing like what he thought of Alec. 

‘Well, at least not his sweet and caring Alexander, but what about the famous rockstar Alec?’ a tiny voice in his head whispered. 

Frowning, Magnus tried to shake off those thoughts of insecurity. Alec wasn’t like that. He wouldn’t. Would he? 

Sitting up, he slipped out of the bed. Instantly the slightly cold morning air hit him. Walking over to the all familiar wardrobe in the corner, he pulled out a grey faded sweatshirt. Hesitating for a moment, he then brought it up to his nose, inhaling the scent that was purely Alexander. Sighing, Magnus swiftly put it on. 

Turning around, he opened the door and began to make his way down the hall, when Alec came up the stairs. Their eyes met. A tiny blush appeared on Alec’s face before he climbed the rest of the stairs and walked over to where Magnus stood. Towering over him, Alec looked down on the floor, a shy but genuine smile on his lips before looking back up. 

“Morning.”, he said, frowning, he looked at Magnus chest. 

Looking down to see what Alec was looking at, Magnus felt a blush creeping his on his own face. 

“Oh… yeah I hope that’s okay-“, he started but Alec shook his head.

“Yes! Of course it is.”, Alec smiled. There it was again, the smile that let Magnus heart flutter in his chest. He remembered the first time it felt that way. The first time he stopped seeing Alec as just his best friend. 

“Alright.”, Magnus looked down at his feet. 

Remembering what he had down last night, he suddenly blushed furiously. He had given Alec a hand job. Last night it was all within their bubble. It had been unreal. Like a wet dream or something he would have down with someone else. If it was someone from a club, it would mean nothing to Magnus. It would have been a hand job. But he knew Alec since they were six years old and now he had touched him, feeling his cum on his hand and Alec moans in his mouth. 

“I really should get going…”, he let out a small awkward laugh, looking up at Alec for just a second, before practically running down the hallway, down the stairs and out of the house. 

Turning around, Alec wanted to say something to stop Magnus from leaving, but at the time he had turned around, Magnus had already vanished down the stairs. Standing in the hallway, Alec opened and closed his mouth a few time, probably looking like a shocked fish.   
He then sighed and turned around, walking in his childhood bedroom.   
When his eyes fell on the bed, his eyes grew wide. Had Magnus been so weird because of the things that happened last night?

Alec had thought they were okay now. Now that they had spoken about so much, everything that happened. Groaning, he let himself fall on the bed. 

 

“Kids!”, a shout came from the living room. Withdrawing his eyes from where he was scrolling through his Instagram feed, Alec stood up from his bed, where he had been loafing around for the past two hours or so, and walked down the hall. 

His whole family was sitting at the table in the living room, chatting while his mother stood next to them, apparently waiting for him to join them. Spotting him, she clapped her hand in an excited manner. Sitting down next to his sister, Alec croaked his eyebrow. 

“This family needs family time and adventure!”, his mother grinned down at them. “So it’s time for a camping trip!”, she explained, shouting the last words.   
Squealing, Max stood up to high five her. Before Alec had moved away, they had been camping almost every few months, but since most of them were adults, that tradition had come to a stop. 

“Just us? Aren’t you afraid that we might kill each other?”, Jace smirked and leaned back, folding his arms in front of his chest. 

“Oh don’t be dump, of course the Banes are joining.”, their mother rolled her eyes. 

Biting down on his lips, Alec tried to hide his excited smile. 

Looking at their faces, his mother clapped her hands again. 

“Great! We are leaving in one hour!”, she squealed. 

“One hour?”, Izzy mouth fell open before she looked at the other, disbelievingly. 

Shrugging, Alec almost laughed at the way his sister looked. There was no universe in which Isabelle Lightwood could pack in just one hour. 

“Oh god I have to get started.”, she mumbled. Jumping up from her seat, she ran up the stairs. 

“Oh and Alec? We have to take three cars, it’s okay if you drive the second one with Magnus, right?”, she smiled innocently. 

“Why don’t they take their own car?”, Alec asked, confused. 

“Oh Raya offered, but I want to chat with her so Robert, Raya and I will take my car while Izzy, Jace and Max are sharing one. It wouldn’t be polite to let Magnus drive alone.”, she tilted her head as if it was the most obvious solution. 

Nodding, Alec stood up to get packing. A three hour car ride with Magnus wouldn’t be that hard. No word pun involved. 

 

Exactly one hour later, they all walked out the house with bags in their hands, pushing so they would all fit into the cars. In the meantime, Raya had apparently been grocery shopping. Five minutes after they had walked out, the Banes where walking over the street to the Lightwood house, their own bags in hand. Jace and Robert had jogged over to get the rest of the groceries while Alec took their bags to put them in the cars. While taking Magnus’, he couldn’t help himself to smile a little at the other one who was wearing a dark witchy hat and big sunglasses. Magnus shirt was cut low and many necklaces fell on his chest while a dark maroon lipstick adored his lips. He looked like he belonged into the coven from American Horror Story. 

“Where is Izzy?”, his mother put her hands on her hips, looking around. 

When everybody had either shrugged or shaken their head, she sighed. 

“Isabelle Lightwood! You come out of the house now or I will come and get you!”, she screamed and looked up to where Izzy’s window was. When no answer came, she continued.   
“I will come and get you without any of your makeup! Or shoes! Or jackets or-“, she screamed when the door flew open and a very stress Izzy dragged out what looked like three bags. 

“Jesus mother! Calm down!”, she gritted out, trying to pull an especially heavy looking bag out of the door. 

Shaking his head with laughter, Jace walked over to take the bag out of her hand. 

“I don’t need a man who carries my bags, thank you very much!”, Izzy hissed, pushing his hand aside. 

“Yeah, you look like a strong feminist right there.”, Jace frowned. 

Snapping her head up, Izzy was about to come up with a snarky comment, when their mother told them to hurry and get in the cars. 

“Fine. Take them.”, Izzy flipped her hair before she walked off to climb into the driver seat of her car. 

Rolling his eyes, Jace lifted up the bags. 

“So… seems like we are stuck in a car together.”, Alec joked, while he and Magnus made their way over to his car, which was a black Jeep. 

“Yeah.”, Magnus laughed awkwardly. 

“But I want to be in Alec’s car!”, Max screamed behind them, stomping his foot. Turning around, Alec looked at his frustrated looked mother. 

“Alec?”, she sighed. 

“Erm, sure. Why not.”, he said. At least that way it would be less awkward between him and Magnus. Hopefully. 

Grinning in triumph, Max run towards his car, opened the door and hopped inside. 

Magnus and Alec followed him. 

 

They had been driving for about an hour, neither of them talking, when Alec couldn’t hold it back anymore. Max was sitting at the backseat, playing on his Gameboy, Magnus in the passenger seat, looking at the window. 

“Why are you acting so strange?”, he whispered. 

When Magnus just shrugged, Alec was quiet for the next five minutes. 

“Is it because of the han-“, he broke the silence.  
“CAKE!”, Magnus screamed, looking at Alec in shock, checking if Max had heard anything, he looked back but the young one was still playing. 

“Right. The handmade cake…”, Alec turned left on another freeway.   
Their parents where a few cars in front of them, Izzy following Alec’s car. 

“Is it because of the cake?”, Alec asked. 

“I- I don’t know.”, Magnus checked Max through the mirror again. 

“Because I really liked that cake.”, Alec shortly looked at him, biting his lips when he remembered the delicious feeling of Magnus hand on his dick. 

“Okay?”, Magnus sighed, looking back out the window. 

“So it is about the cake…”, Alec sighed. 

“No, it’s not about the cake Alec.”, Magnus looked at him. “It’s just that I’m not sure if you just wanted the cake, you know I’m more than a baker.”, Magnus crossed his arms. 

“What?! You really think I just wanted the hand- the cake?!”, he whipped his head so he could look into Magnus eyes, before looking back at the road in front of them. 

“No, yes, I mean I don’t but I just don’t want this to be… just about desserts.”, Magnus chewed his lips. 

“It’s NOT a just about desserts.”, Alec said firmly. 

“Guys?”, Max spoke up looking between the two of them. “Why are you so obsessed with cakes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you like cake? Hehehe
> 
> the song is 'gospel truth' by the incredible Joseph J Jones.


	25. someday

After a few hours the road, they had left the highway, has gotten quiet brittle. They drove through forest and hills, driving further away from any city or town. The place where they always went was only a few minutes away. It was a small cabin with one bedroom, which no one used anyway, a bathroom, a kitchen and a small cosy living room. The thing was that they barely used the cabin, only for cooking and showering. Most of the time was spent outside, in front of the cabin where they put up their tents. A small hike away was a rather large lake. The only people around there were hikers or other campers, but most of them where miles away. Since the first time they had drove up here they had only met one or two of them. The cabin was owned by one of Roberts’s friends, who was more than happy to let them use it. 

“Are we there yet?”, Max asked for the fourth time in ten minutes.

“Actually, yes buddy.”, Alec laughed and pointed out of the front window. Taking one last turn right, he drove onto a clearing and parked next to their parents car behind the cabin. 

The cabin was a small house made out of stone; smoke already came out of the chimney on top. The clearing was surrounded by trees which were all higher than the house. Turning off the vehicle, Alec looked at Max through the mirror. 

“Don’t forget your stuff back there okay?”, he smiled at the eagerness of his brother. 

“Yep!”, Max shouted, already half out of the car. Opening the door, Alec got out too. Walking back to the trunk, he opened it with a sigh. 

“You okay?”, Magnus, who had hopped out too and was now standing next to him, asked quietly. 

Looking up, Alec showed him a small smile. 

“Yes. Feels good to be back…”, taking their bags, Alec began to walk towards the cabin. 

Inside it was warm and cosy. In the kitchen stood their parents, all drinking coffee while preparing lunch. 

Putting their bags down, he looked around the familiar place. His eyes got caught on the large leather couch next to the fire place. He remembered when few years ago when they were around fourteen, they had come up and while their parents had stood in the kitchen, talking just like now, the kids had played board games right on that couch. It had been a rainy day. 

Shaking his head, he looked back at their parents, Max was sitting next to the fire place, watching the flames and Magnus was walking around the room, looking at the pictures on the wall. 

“Shall I set up the tents?”, Alec asked, already bending down to pick up the bags in which where the tents. 

“Thank you!”, their parents all said, Alec already walking out and down the stairs. The air was already quiet chilly, even if it was still summer. Putting down the tents on the grass, Alec began to unfold each tent to figure out where to put them. 

“Hey.”, Magnus spoke up, startling Alec. Looking up from where he was now putting hooks into the ground, Alec smiled up at Magnus who stood there, arms crossed in front of his chest, looking a little unsure. 

“Need a hand?”, Magnus asked, pointing on the tent In front of Alec. Raising a brow, Alec smirked.

Realising what he just had said, Magnus groaned.

“No, not like that, you idiot.”, Magnus laughed at the last part. Dropping on to his knees, he began to put in hooks too. 

“Thanks.”, Alec smiled. 

They continued to work in silence; only the sound of a motor told them that Izzy’s car had arrived too.

By the time the others walked out of the cabin, half of the tents were already set up. 

Clapping his hands, Jace walked over to help them, while Izzy stood next to him, telling him what to do. 

Soon, the air was filled with a heatless fight of “Put it there!” and “I will show you where to put it Isabelle!”. 

When they were finished, the tents were set up in a perfect wide circle around the camp fire in the middle. Looking at their work, they nodded in satisfaction. 

“Guys, Lunch is ready!”, Magnus mother Raya leaned herself out of the door which lead to the backside of the cabin. Smiling she looked at the tents. Walking in, they all set down around the large wooden table. Their parents had made steak, salad and smashed potatoes. 

“Looks great!”, Izzy smiled before they all dove in. 

The room was soon filled with laughter and chatting noise, after the meal their parents decided to head for a walk  
.   
“You want to join?”, Alec’s mother asked while putting on her coat. It had been a late lunch and the sun was already starting to set. 

Shaking their heads no, Alec, Izzy, Magnus, Jace and Max set down on the leather coach, all to full to do much. 

“Reminds me of when we were younger…”, Jace broke the silence, smiling around fondly. 

After a few minutes of silence, Izzy jump up. 

Throwing them a mischievous smirk, she looked at the tents through the open door.   
“I get the big one!”, she shouted, before running out, down the stairs and vanishing into the biggest tent. Jumping up too, Jace and Max ran after her.   
Smiling, Alec shook his head while standing up and heading into the kitchen to prepare coffee. 

“Do you want to share one?”, Magnus asked, heading after him. 

Turning around with to mugs in his hands, Alec handed him one, confused expression on his face. 

“Mmh?”, he sipped on his coffee.

Looking out of the window, Magnus frowned slightly. Putting down his coffee on the kitchen isle, he pointed out of the window.   
“Well, if Izzy takes the big one for herself, Jace and Max are going to share one. Than your parents are sharing and my mom is taking the red one as always. Then there is only one tents left…”, he looked back at Alec, who now looked out of the window too, counting the tents. 

“Oh, you are right.”, he smiled but his smile soon turned into a questioning look directed at Magnus. 

“Yes, I mean if that’s okay for you?”, Alec asked, putting down his coffee too. 

Looking up at the man in front of him, Magnus smiled fondly. “Yes. It is.”

Alec hadn’t noticed he had moved, nor did he notice Magnus moving. But then Magnus face was inches away from his own, they could feel each other’s breathe on their skin. Lifting his hands, he placed them on Magnus cheeks and jaw, looking at the other one for content. Looking at Alec with a stunned expression, Magnus lips were slightly parted and almost unnoticeable, he nodded. 

Leaning in slowly, Alec watched as Magnus eyes fluttered shut. Brushing his lips against Magnus, Alec sighed, before pressing his lips harder against the Magnus’. Their lips started to move shyly, still not used to kissing each other. Magnus hands went up to Alec’s hips, steading him. Sighing, Magnus opened up his mouth, letting Alec’s tongue, which was tracing over Magnus lips, slip inside. Groaning against the other ones mouth, Alec let his tongue explore the inside of Magnus mouth. Apparently liking what Alec was doing, Magnus pressed himself closer into Alec chest. Biting down on Alec’s, the taller one gasped in surprise. Magnus smirked against his lips. 

“Wait.”, Alec broke the kiss, looking down at Magnus flushed face. Looking out of the window to see if his siblings did notice anything, even if he really didn’t care, Alec took Magnus hand, leading into the only bedroom. The room was small and empty, the only two exceptions were a queen sized bed and a wardrobe. 

Locking the door, Alec reconnected their lips, pushing Magnus against the door. Memories of the night came back, causing Alec’s blood to rush south. Pushing Magnus further into the door, Alec grinded his hips against Magnus’. A moan escaped Magnus lips and he pushed himself against Alec.   
Magnus hands had wandered into Alec’s hair, carefully tugging at its strands. Placing his hands on Magnus hip, Alec smirked against into the kiss before sweeping them around. Together they fell onto the bed with a thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is 'someday' by rob thomas 
> 
> what do you want to see happen?


End file.
